Shade More Than Man
by Zua
Summary: Øåñòü ëåò ïîñëå Òðåìóäðîãî òóðíèðà è ãîä ïîñëå ïîðàæåíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ñåâåðóñ è Ñèðèóñ, èõ ïðîøëîå, íàñòîÿùåå è, ìîæåò áûòü, áóäóùåå? Ïîíåìí
1. Ãëàâà 1

Êàê è îáåùàëà, îáíîâëåííàÿ ãëàâà. Èòàê, Akamar, Shade More Than Man, îðèãèíàë ëåæèò íà ñòðàíè÷êå àâòîðà The End Of The River (www.geocities.com/thetaeridani). Òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîêà òîëüêî ïåðåâîä÷èê è ïðàâ íà âñå, ÷òî ñîçäàëà Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã, íè ó ìåíÿ, íè ó àâòîðà íåò, âû è ñàìè çíàåòå. Àâòîð ïåðåâîäà ñòèõîòâîðåíèÿ – Artyom Gridnev. 

Ýòî èñòîðèÿ äâóõ óñòàâøèõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå ïûòàþòñÿ ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñ ñàìèìè ñîáîé è äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Ñèðèóñ è Ñåâåðóñ. Íå íðàâèòñÿ ïàðà – íå ÷èòàéòå. ß ïðåäóïðåäèëà. Àâòîð, ïî ìîåìó ìíåíèþ, ñëåãêà çàâûñèëà ðåéòèíã, ïîòîìó êàê îñîáî îòêðîâåííûõ ñöåí âû çäåñü íå íàéäåòå. Íî äåòè ýòîãî íå ïîéìóò, ïîýòîìó èõ ê ýêðàíó ïîäïóñêàòü íå ñòîèò. 

~ ~ ~

ÍÅ ×ÅËÎÂÅÊ, ËÈØÜ ÒÅÍÜ 

_×üè êîñòè - ðîñòêè ïå÷àëè_

_ñëîâíî òå àëòàðè,_

_âîçäâèãíóòûå îò ñîìíåíüÿ._

_Ñîæàëåíèå áûòèÿ,_

_íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü ñòàíîâëåíüÿ._

_Õîëîäíûé ïîò_

_íà ïðèáðåæíîì ïåñêå,_

_ïðèëèâ è îòëèâ,_

_è íåâèäèìûõ êîðàáëåé_

_íåèçáåæíîñòü êðóøåíüÿ._

_Õëåá íàñóùíûé_

_íà äåíü ãðÿäóùèé_

_äëÿ ïîòåðÿííîé ïñèíû,_

_îò ñîìíåíüÿ ê ïå÷àëè áðåäóùåé._

**Ãëàâà 1.**

Ñèðèóñ Áëýê áûñòðûì øàãîì øåë ïî êîðèäîðó ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì. Îí ñòàðàëñÿ ìûñëåííî ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ðàçãîâîðó. Áåñåäà äîëæíà áûëà ñîñòîÿòüñÿ íå èç ëåãêèõ. Íî îí ñäåëàåò ýòî. Êåì áû îí íè ñòàë, òðóñîì îí íèêîãäà íå áûë.

Îñòàíîâèâøèñü ïåðåä äâåðÿìè êîìíàò Ñíåéïà, Ñèðèóñ ïîäîæäàë, ÷òîáû îõðàííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ ïðîïóñòèëè åãî.

«Ìîæåò áûòü, åãî òàì íåò», çàøåïòàë ïðåäàòåëüñêèé ãîëîñ ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíàõ ðàçóìà. Ñèðèóñ çàñòàâèë ãîëîñ çàòêíóòüñÿ è ñòåð ïîò ñ ëèöà. Âíåçàïíî îí çàäðîæàë, ñåðäöå îò÷àÿííî çàêîëîòèëîñü â ãðóäè, óäóøàþùàÿ âîëíà ñòðàõà è ãíåâà íàêðûëà åãî ñ ãîëîâîé. Åìó õîòåëîñü âûòü; òîëüêî âîåì ìîãëî âûïëåñíóòüñÿ áåçóìíîå îò÷àÿíèå, ïîñåëèâøååñÿ â åãî äóøå – íî ëþäè íå âîþò, à îí âñå åùå ÷åëîâåê. Îí ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ëáîì ê õîëîäíîé êàìåííîé ñòåíå è ïðåðûâèñòî âçäîõíóë. Ñêîðî âñå êîí÷èòñÿ. Ñêîðî.

– Áëýê.

Òîëüêî Ñíåéï ìîã âëîæèòü â îäíî êîðîòêîå ñëîâî ñòîëüêî íåíàâèñòè è ïðåçðåíèÿ. Ñòîÿ íà ïîðîãå îòêðûòîé äâåðè, îí õëàäíîêðîâíî ñìîòðåë íà èçìó÷åííîãî Ñèðèóñà. 

– Ñåâåðóñ. Ìîæíî âîéòè? – åìó êàê-òî óäàëîñü ñîáðàòüñÿ è ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíî.

Ñíåéï ëèøü âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿë áðîâü.

– Ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé. Ýòî íåíàäîëãî.

Òà êðîøå÷íàÿ ÷àñòè÷êà åãî ñîçíàíèÿ ïðîäîëæàëà íàñòîé÷èâî øåïòàòü: «Ìîæåò áûòü, îí íå âïóñòèò ìåíÿ, íå çàõî÷åò ñî ìíîé ãîâîðèòü, òîãäà íå ÿ áóäó âèíîâàò, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð íå ñîñòîÿëñÿ». Ñèðèóñ óùèïíóë êîí÷èê ñâîåãî íîñà, ÷òîáû îòâëå÷üñÿ îò òðåâîæíûõ ìûñëåé. Ñíåéï, âèäèìî, ñìèðèëñÿ ñ âòîðæåíèåì, îòñòóïèë âíóòðü è æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèë Ñèðèóñà âîéòè. Îíè ñåëè â ñòàðûå ïðîäàâëåííûå êðåñëà ëèöîì äðóã ê äðóãó. Ñèðèóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï âûãëÿäèò â òî÷íîñòè êàê ôàðôîðîâàÿ ñòàòóÿ – òàêîé áëåäíûé è íåïîäâèæíûé.

– Òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü.

– Äà… – Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ëèöó, ñòàðàÿñü ïîäàâèòü âîëíó áåçðàññóäíîãî ñòðàõà, çàìîðîçèâøåãî âíåçàïíî âñå âíóòðè, íå äàþùåãî äûøàòü. – Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ïðèøåë èçâèíèòüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë òîãäà, â øêîëå. Çà òî, ÷òî ïîäáèë òåáÿ ïîéòè çà Ðåìîì.

– Çà òî, ÷òî õîòåë óáèòü ìåíÿ, – ãëóõî è îòñòðàíåííî ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï.

– Íåò! Íåò, íèêîãäà íå õîòåë! Ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü – äà, íî íå òàê, – âîò ïî÷åìó îí ïðèøåë. Íå çà òåì, ÷òîáû åãî ïðîñòèëè – ñêîðî åìó ýòî áóäåò óæå íå íóæíî. Îáúÿñíèòü. Óíè÷òîæèòü õîòü êàïåëüêó òîãî çëà, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ëþäÿì çà ñâîþ æèçíü, – Ñåâåðóñ, ïîâåðü ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà. Êàêèå áû çëûå øóòêè ÿ íàä òîáîé íå îòêàëûâàë, âñå, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ðàíèòü – ýòî òâîþ ãîðäîñòü…

– Ïîýòîìó è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêîðìèòü ìåíÿ îáîðîòíþ. ßñíî… – Ñíåéï ñíîâà ãîâîðèë ñî çíàêîìîé ÿçâèòåëüíîé óñìåøêîé, êðèâèâøåé åãî ãóáû.

Ñèðèóñ, äðîæà, ñäåëàë ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. Íà íåãî ñíîâà íàõëûíóëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì äíå, øåñòü ëåò íàçàä… èëè äåâÿòü… íåò. _Íåò, ýòî áûëî áîëüøå, ÷åì äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä, èäèîò! Ïîìíè îá ýòîì, ïîìíè, õîòÿ áû ïîêà âñå íå îáúÿñíèøü._ Îí ñ óñèëèåì âûäîõíóë âîçäóõ, îò÷àÿííî õâàòàÿñü çà ãîòîâûå óñêîëüçíóòü èç ïàìÿòè ñëîâà. Îí òàê äîëãî ãîòîâèë èõ, òàê äîëãî, è âñå çàáûë…

– Ýòî íå ïðîñòî îáúÿñíèòü…

Ñíåéï íå äàë åìó çàêîí÷èòü.

– Íåò, ýòî î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Òû îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ â ëîãîâî ê îáåçóìåâøåìó, æàæäóùåìó êðîâè ñîçäàíèþ Òüìû, íî ýòî æå òîëüêî ðàäè âåñåëüÿ, äà? – ãîðå÷ü âñå-òàêè ñëûøàëàñü â ïðèòâîðíî íàñìåøëèâîì åãî ãîëîñå.

– ÝÒÎ ÆÅ ÁÛË ÌÎÉ ÄÐÓÃ! – Ñèðèóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî êðè÷èò âî âåñü ãîëîñ, è ïîñòàðàëñÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ. – Ýòî æå áûë ÐÅÌ, Ñåâåðóñ! ß èãðàë ñ íèì. Ìû âìåñòå êàòàëèñü ïî òðàâå, ðû÷àëè äðóã íà äðóãà, âûëèçûâàëè øåðñòü äðóã äðóãà… Îí íèêîãäà íå ðàíèë ìåíÿ, êîãäà áûë âîëêîì. Íèêîãäà äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ. ß è ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîã, ÷òî ñ êåì-òî ýòî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Îí áûë ñàìûì ìèëûì, ñàìûì âåæëèâûì è ñàìûì çàñòåí÷èâûì ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðîãî ÿ çíàë, è ÿ… ß ïðîñòî íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî âíóòðè íåãî æèâåò çâåðü. ß çíàë ýòî. Ìíå ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ýòî îïàñíî… íî ÿ âèäåë ñîâñåì äðóãîå. ß íå ìîã ïðîñòî òàê… ÿ áûë âñåãî ëèøü ìàëü÷èøêà, Ñåâåðóñ! À îí áûë ìîèì ëó÷øèì äðóãîì, à íå êàêèì-òî òàì áåçûìÿííûì ÷óäèùåì èç Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà! Ýòî áûëî áû íåâåðîÿòíî äëÿ ìåíÿ. ß íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíî. Äà, ìû òàéêîì óäèðàëè èç çàìêà è áðîäèëè ïî Ëåñó, íî  – Ìåðëèí! – òîëüêî ðàäè çàáàâû!

Äûøàòü ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå òÿæåëåå, êðîâü îãëóøèòåëüíî ñòó÷àëà ãäå-òî â óøàõ, íî îí ïðîäîëæàë. Îí äîëæåí áûë Ñíåéïó ýòî îáúÿñíåíèå, è îí çàïëàòèò åìó äîëã.

– ß õîòåë òîëüêî íàïóãàòü òåáÿ. Òû áûë òàêèì íåâûíîñèìûì âñåçíàéêîé. ß õîòåë ïîêàçàòü òåáå, ÷òî åñòü ñåêðåò, î êîòîðîì òû äàæå è íå ïîäîçðåâàë. Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå æäó, ÷òî òû ïðîñòèøü ìåíÿ. ß òîãäà âåë ñåáÿ õóæå, ÷åì èäèîò. ß íè ðàçó íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû áóäåøü äåëàòü, êîãäà óçíàåøü ýòîò ñåêðåò. ß áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî âñå ïîéäåò òàê, êàê ìíå õîòåëîñü…

– Êàê…ïî-ãðèôôèíäîðñêè. Âåðíîñòü è áåçîãëÿäíàÿ ïðåäàííîñòü äðóçüÿì, – Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, ãëàçà åãî ñòðàííî ïîáëåñêèâàëè, – Âåëèêîëåïíûé ïðèìåð òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷àåòñÿ, êîãäà òû «ñëåäóåøü ñâîåìó ñåðäöó». Ìîãó ÿ ñïðîñèòü, ïî÷åìó òû ñ÷åë íóæíûì èìåííî ñåé÷àñ îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ ìíå â ýòîì? 

– ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû äóìàë, áóäòî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî æåëàë òâîåé ñìåðòè, – ïðîñòî îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ. Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà íåäîâåð÷èâî âñêèíóë áðîâü, è àíèìàã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ãíåâ çàêèïàåò â íåì ñ íîâîé ñèëîé, – Äà, ýòî ïðàâäà! Òû âñåãäà òàê áåñèëñÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñ÷èòàë òåáÿ íå áîëüøå, ÷åì ñîáà÷üèì êîðìîì! ß õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû íàëîæèë â øòàíû îò ñòðàõà, êîãäà óâèäèøü åãî, è âñå. ß ñîáèðàëñÿ áûòü ðÿäîì, ÿ íå äàë áû åìó òðîíóòü òåáÿ. È ÿ… ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû ñòàë îäíèì èç íàñ. ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû ïîéìåøü è áóäåøü äîñòàòî÷íî ñäåðæàí, ÷òîáû íå îòêðûâàòü íèêîìó òàéíû Ðåìà. ×òî òû áóäåøü ñ íàìè.

– Òû õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ñòàë òåáå êåì? Äðóãîì? – íåâåðîÿòíî. – È ïî÷åìó æå? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ðàç èëè äâà ïîìîã òåáå ñ Çåëüÿìè? Èëè… – Ñíåéï ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ, ãóáû åãî ñëîæèëèñü â óðîäëèâóþ ïîëóóëûáêó-ïîëóãðèìàñó, – òû õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ñòàë îäíèì èç òâîèõ äîìàøíèõ æèâîòíûõ? Êàê Ïîòòåð ñ ýòèì… Ïåòòèãðþ?

Ñèðèóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî ñïîðèòü ñî Ñíåéïîì èëè óáåæäàòü åãî íå áûëî ñìûñëà. Îí ïðèøåë îáúÿñíèòüñÿ, è îí ýòî ñäåëàë. Ñòàëî ëè Ñíåéïó îò ýòîãî ëó÷øå, èëè íåò, îí óæå íå áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè áåñïîêîèòüñÿ îá ýòîì. Îí ïîåðçàë â íåóäîáíîì êðåñëå, îïåðñÿ ëîêòÿìè íà êîëåíè è ïîòåð ëîá.

– Ïîñëóøàé. ß ñäåëàë ñòðàøíóþ âåùü. Ýòî ñòîèëî ìíå äðóæáû Ðåìà. Ìîÿ ãëóïîñòü ÷óòü áûëî íå óáèëà è åãî òîæå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, èç-çà ýòîãî ÿ ïîïàë â Àçêàáàí, âåäü Ðåì ïîñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ñïîñîáåí íà óáèéñòâî äðóçåé. Åñëè òû õî÷åøü ìåñòè, çíàé, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå… _ñêîëüêî? ñêîëüêî èõ áûëî?.._ íåñêîëüêî ëåò ÿ íî÷ü çà íî÷üþ çàíîâî ïåðåæèâàþ òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü òîãäà ñ òîáîé. È â òó íî÷ü, êîãäà… ÿ íàøåë Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè, – ñíîâà áåçóìíî õîòåëîñü âûòü, îí ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàëñÿ. _ß íå âûíåñó áîëüøå, íå âûíåñó…_

Òåïåðü Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì, ñïëåòÿ äëèííûå áëåäíûå ïàëüöû. Ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå íåïîääåëüíîãî èíòåðåñà áûëî íà åãî îáû÷íî íåïðîíèöàåìîì ëèöå, áóäòî áû îí áûë çà÷àðîâàí ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Ñèðèóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ðàññìàòðèâàåò ïîêðàñíåâøèå ãëàçà ñâîåãî ãîñòÿ, åãî æàëêîå, óñòàëîå ëèöî è ïîòðåïàííóþ îäåæäó, è ðåøàåò, êóäà èìåííî ïðèëåïèòü ÿðëûê «Áóéíîïîìåøàííûé».

– Òû íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðèøåë, ÷òî _îáëåã÷èòü_ ìíå æèçíü, Áëýê?

– Äà! – Äà. Îí íàêîíåö-òî ïîíÿë. Õîðîøî. Òåïåðü ìîæíî èäòè. Âñå. Êîí÷èëîñü óíèæåíèå.

– Õì, – Ñíåéï âíåçàïíî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà è ïðîøåë ìèìî Ñèðèóñà, – Íå îòêàæåøüñÿ îò ÷àøå÷êè ÷àÿ? 

– ×òî? – Ñèðèóñ òîëüêî íà÷àë âñòàâàòü… è ðóõíóë îáðàòíî. Êðåñëî ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå çàñêðèïåëî è óãðîæàþùå çàøàòàëîñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, êîãäà ìóæ÷èíà ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü Ñíåéï. Êàê è ïîëîæåíî ãîñòåïðèèìíîìó õîçÿèíó, òîò âñåãî ëèøü ðàçëèâàë ÷àé â äâå ÷àøêè.

– ×àé, – íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, Ñíåéï ïîñòàâèë íà ñòîëèê äûìÿùèéñÿ íàïèòîê, äîáàâëÿÿ â íåãî ìîëîêî è ñàõàð. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì – õîòÿ Ñèðèóñ íå ìîã ñîîáðàçèòü êàê èìåííî – ìåæäó íèìè âîöàðèëñÿ õðóïêèé ìèð. È îí íå õîòåë ýòîò ìèð óíè÷òîæèòü. Ïîýòîìó ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ âçÿë ÷àøêó, îòêëîíèëñÿ íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà è ñäåëàë ãëîòîê. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ìîë÷à ïèëè ÷àé, ïîòîì Ñèðèóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî äîëæåí ïðîÿñíèòü åùå êîå-÷òî. ×òî-òî èç òîãî, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, çàöåïèëîñü çà êðàåøåê ñîçíàíèÿ… ÷òî-òî î áåçîãëÿäíîé ïðåäàííîñòè.

– Òû ñêàçàë… äåëàòü òàê, êàê âåëèò òâîå ñåðäöå – òèïè÷íî ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ãëóïîñòü. Çíàåøü, íà ýòîì-òî îí ìåíÿ è ïîäëîâèë, – ãîðå÷ü çâó÷àëà â åãî ãîëîñå, – ß äâàæäû îøèáñÿ òàê, äâàæäû.

Ñíåéï íà ìãíîâåíèå íàõìóðèëñÿ.

– Ïåòòèãðþ?

– Äà. Îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî äî íåãî íèêîìó íåò äåëà, ÷òî îí ñëèøêîì ñëàá, ÷òîáû õîòü ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü â âîéíå. Òâåðäèë è òâåðäèë, ÷òî íèêàêîé ïîëüçû îò íåãî íå áóäåò. ß õîòåë… ß ïîäóìàë, ýòî áóäåò ïðåêðàñíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü äëÿ íåãî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí æå ïî íàòóðå áûë òåì, êòî ñìîæåò ñïðÿòàòüñÿ è õðàíèòü òàéíó. Åñëè áû êòî-íèáóäü óçíàë î íåì, îí ìîã áû ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â êðûñó è ëåãêî ñêðûòüñÿ, ãäå óãîäíî… Êàêèì æå íàèâíûì ÿ áûë.

– Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî, äîâåðèâøèñü åìó, îøèáñÿ, ïðåæäå âñåãî, Äæåéìñ, – íåíàâÿç÷èâî ïðåäïîëîæèë Ñíåéï.

Ñèðèóñ íå îòâåòèë. Òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïîäóìàë, ìîæåò ëè óæå ñåé÷àñ âñòàòü è óéòè. 

– Ñêàæè, òû âåäü ïîäàðèë ñîâåíêà ýòîìó ìàëü÷èøêå, Óýñëè, êîãäà áåæàë èç Àçêàáàíà? – Êàçàëîñü, Ñíåéï ïî÷òè íå æäàë îòâåòà.

Ñîâåíêà? Ñåâåðóñ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, åùå áîëüøèé ÷óäàê, ÷åì äóìàë Ñèðèóñ.

– Íó äà. À ÷òî? Ýòîò ñîâåíîê ïðèíåñ íåïðèÿòíîñòè êîìó-òî? 

– Í-íåò. Ìîãó ÿ ñïðîñèòü, ïî÷åìó òû ðèñêîâàë è îòïðàâèë ïîäàðîê ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìîìó ÷åëîâåêó?

Óäèâëåííûé, Ñèðèóñ ïðèíÿëñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü:

– À ÷òî åùå ÿ ìîã ñäåëàòü? Ïàðåíü ïîòåðÿë ñâîåãî ëþáèìöà, äà åùå òàê ñòðàøíî è íåïîíÿòíî… Âñïîìíè, êðûñà æèëà ó íåãî óæå î÷åíü äîëãî. Ýòà… ýòà òâàðü ñïàëà â åãî ïîñòåëè. Îí çàáîòèëñÿ è áåñïîêîèëñÿ î íåé. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ ìîã ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû åìó íå áûëî òàê ïëîõî, ýòî íàéòè åìó äðóãîãî ïðèÿòåëÿ. ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åùå îäíà êðûñà áûëà áû ñëèøêîì íåïðèÿòíûì íàïîìèíàíèåì î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Ïîýòîìó âûáðàë ñîâó, – ïîëó÷èëîñü êàê-òî íåóêëþæå. Äà è âîîáùå, çà÷åì îí ñêàçàë ýòî?

Ñíåéï êèâíóë è âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñèðèóñà. Ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä. Êàê áóäòî îí ïûòàëñÿ óâèäåòü ÷òî-òî â åãî ëèöå. Ñèðèóñ óñïåë çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ñàìîãî Ñíåéïà ìîæíî ðàçãëÿäåòü ñ òðóäîì… è ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå òåìíåå, è òèøå, è êîìíàòà íà÷àëà âäðóã êðóæèòüñÿ âîêðóã íåãî. Íè ìãíîâåíèÿ íå ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü, îí ïðîâàëèëñÿ â êàêîé-òî îöåïåíåëûé ñîí.


	2. Ãëàâà 2

**Ãëàâà 2.**

_Îí ñòîÿë â ãóñòîé, äóøíîé òüìå, îäèíîêèé è áåñïîìîùíûé. Îòêóäà-òî ïîÿâèëèñü Äæåéìñ è Ðåì. Îíè óëûáàëèñü è ïîäìèãèâàëè åìó. Ïîòîì îíè âäðóã ïðåâðàòèëèñü â îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëûå ñêåëåòû è ïðîäîëæàëè, ïðîäîëæàëè óëûáàòüñÿ… Îí îò÷àÿííî õîòåë êðè÷àòü, íî íè çâóêà íå ìîã ïðîèçíåñòè. Êòî-òî òðîíóë åãî çà ðóêó, îí îáåðíóëñÿ – Ñíåéï. Ñíåéï ñíèìàåò ñâîþ ôàðôîðîâóþ ìàñêó, à ïîä íåé – ñîâñåì þíîå åãî, ìàëü÷èøåñêîå ëèöî, âñå â óæàñàþùèõ  øðàìàõ è êðîâè…Îí áåæèò, áåæèò, íî íèêàê íå ìîæåò óáåæàòü, íîãè ïîäêàøèâàþòñÿ…_

Ñèðèóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ ñî ñäàâëåííûì âñêðèêîì, âñêèíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòè, íî íå ñìîã ïîäíÿòüñÿ è áåññèëüíî óïàë íà ïîäóøêó. _Ãäå ÿ?_ Ìàëåíüêàÿ êðóãëàÿ êîìíàòà, êðîõîòíîå îêîøêî ïîä ïîòîëêîì, èç íåãî ëüåòñÿ ïðîçðà÷íûé æåëòîâàòûé ñâåò. Çàïàõ çàïëåñíåâåëûõ îò âðåìåíè ñòåí è ñòàðîé ìåáåëè… Êîíå÷íî. Ïîäçåìåëüå. Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü, íî íå ñìîã, õîòÿ ïî êðîâàòè ïåðåìåùàòüñÿ ìîæíî áûëî. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, îãðàíè÷åíèå ñâîáîäû äâèæåíèé åãî íè÷óòü íå îáåñïîêîèëî…

– Âèæó, òû óæå ïðîñíóëñÿ, – â äâåðÿõ ñòîÿë Ñíåéï, äåðæà çàêóïîðåííóþ áóòûëî÷êó. Îí áûë âñå òàê æå õîëîäåí è ñäåðæàí, êàê è âñåãäà, õîòÿ êîðîòêàÿ áåëàÿ íî÷íàÿ  ðóáàøêà íèêàê íå ñî÷åòàëàñü ñ åãî îáû÷íî âåñüìà ñóðîâûì îáëèêîì. Ñèðèóñ êàê-òî âÿëî îòìåòèë, ÷òî ó Ñíåéïà, â îáùåì-òî, ñèìïàòè÷íûå íîãè.

– Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?

– Áóäòî îíåìåë âåñü, – Ñèðèóñ îòîðâàë âçãëÿä îò ïîëóïðîçðà÷íîé ðóáàøêè è ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, – Ïî÷åìó ÿ â òâîåé ïîñòåëè?

Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî íåîïðåäåëåííîå è îòêóïîðèë ïóçûðåê.

– Äåðæè. Âûïåé ýòî.

Ñèðèóñ ïîñëóøíî îòêðûë ðîò è ïðîãëîòèë ãîðüêóþ, äóðíî ïàõíóùóþ æèäêîñòü. Ñêâîçü òóìàí â ãîëîâå ïðîáèëîñü âäðóã îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.

– Òû îòðàâèë ìîé ÷àé.

Ñíåéï ñàìîäîâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ.

– Íó ðàçóìååòñÿ. Òîëüêî òàêîé íåãîäÿé, êàê òû, ìîã ñðàçó äîãàäàòüñÿ.

– ×åì òû ìåíÿ îïîèë? – _ðàçâå ýòî âàæíî?_

– Ìîëîòûé âàëåðüÿíîâûé äèêîêîðåíü, ñòðàñòîöâåò, çâåðîáîé, øëåìíèê îáûêíîâåííûé. Äîïîëíåíî ñáîðîì õîáîòêîâ äîëãîíîñèêîâ è ïåðåáðîäèâøåé ñåëåçåíêîé ñëåïîãî ìîðñêîãî óãðÿ. È íå ñïðàøèâàé, êàêèõ èìåííî äîëãîíîñèêîâ; ýòî ñâîå çåëüå ÿ ñîáèðàþñü âñêîðå çàïàòåíòîâàòü.

Ïåðåáðîäèâøàÿ ñåëåçåíêà è… ÷òî?! Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî æåëóäîê íîðîâèò âûâåðíóòüñÿ íàðóæó, è ñ òðóäîì ñãëîòíóë. Îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ïî åãî ëèöó ñîâåðøåííî ÿñíî – ñïðàøèâàòü îí íå áóäåò.

– Ïî÷åìó?

– ×òî – ïî÷åìó? – î÷åâèäíî, ñ íèì âñåãäà òàê òÿæåëî ãîâîðèòü. Ñèðèóñ áûë ñëèøêîì ñëàá, ÷òîáû ñïîðèòü, ïîýòîìó îí óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê è êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ áåçäóìíî ðàññìàòðèâàë çàìûñëîâàòûå óçîðû íà ïîòîëêå. Ñîáñòâåííûå ðåñíèöû êàçàëèñü åìó î÷åíü òÿæåëûìè.

– Äîëãî òâîå çåëüå áóäåò äåéñòâîâàòü?

– Ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî äîëæíî. Ïîòîì ïîëó÷èøü åùå îäíó ïîðöèþ. À òåïåðü åøü, – äîëæíî áûòü, Ñíåéï âûçâàë äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ, è îíè ïðèíåñëè ïîäíîñ ñ åäîé. Ïðè ìûñëè î åäå ãîðëî Ñèðèóñà ñæàëîñü, è îí îòâåðíóëñÿ.

– Ïîòîì. Ñåâåðóñ, çà÷åì òû äàë ìíå ýòî… âîë÷üåáîéíîå çåëüå?

– ÇÂÅÐÎáîéíîå! Ýòî çâåðîáîé, òû, èäèîò! Íåóæåëè òû íå ìîæåøü âñïîìíèòü õîòÿ áû ÷òî-íèáóäü èç òîãî, ÷åìó ó÷èëñÿ? Âîë÷üåáîéíèê – ýòî æå ÿä, ðàçíîâèäíîñòü àêîíèòà! – Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî óñïîêàèâàëñÿ ïîñëå âñïûøêè ãíåâà. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ñîâñåì íå èçìåíèëñÿ. Ñèðèóñ âñïîìíèë, êàêèì íåâûíîñèìûì Ñåâåðóñ áûë åùå â øêîëå, êîãäà åãî çàñòàâèëè ïîìîãàòü Áëýêó ñ Çåëüÿìè. 

– Çâåðîáîé, – ïðèçíàë îí, – Òàê ïî÷åìó?

Ñåâåðóñ ñêðèâèë ãóáû â ìàëîïðèÿòíîé ãðèìàñå è ñåë ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ. 

– Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, – îí ãîâîðèë, òùàòåëüíî âûáèðàÿ ñëîâà, – ÷òî â÷åðà òû áûë íà ãðàíè ñðûâà. Âî âðåìÿ íàøåé áåñåäû ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, áîëåí. Äóøåãíèëü. Òâîå íåîïèñóåìîå æåëàíèå ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñî âñåìè áûëî ñàìûì ÿâíûì äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî òû âåñüìà èìïóëüñèâåí, ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå âñåãî íåñêîëüêî îãðàíè÷èòü òåáÿ â äâèæåíèÿõ. Âðåìåííî.

Ñèðèóñ ìåäëåííî ìîðãíóë è ñíîâà ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ïîòîëîê. 

– Äóøåãíèëü? – âûäàâèë îí ìèíóòó ñïóñòÿ. Êàê îòâðàòèòåëüíî ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî.

– Òîëüêî ýòîãî è ñòîèëî îæèäàòü ïîñëå Àçêàáàíà! – ðåçêî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. – Óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òû âîîáùå ñòîëüêî ïðîäåðæàëñÿ è ñóìåë ñîõðàíèòü ðàññóäîê. Òåáå îêàçûâàëè õîòü êàêóþ-òî ìåäèöèíñêóþ ïîìîùü?

– Êîãäà áû ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî? Ñíà÷àëà ÿ áûë áåæàâøèì îò ïðàâîñóäèÿ ïðåñòóïíèêîì, ïîòîì áûëà âîéíà… È ÿ íå äóìàë… ß äóìàë, íå âñå òàê ïëîõî. Áûëè, êîíå÷íî, ýòè ïðèñòóïû ÿðîñòè… – âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà ïîêàçûâàëî, ÷òî îí õîðîøî èõ ïîìíèò. – Íî íå òàê óæ ïëîõî âñå áûëî. Íèêòî íå æäàë îò ìåíÿ, ÷òî ÿ…

– ×òî òû âîîáùå ñïîñîáåí äóìàòü? – Âîò ãàäèíà, êàêèì ìåðçàâöåì áûë, òàêèì è îñòàëñÿ. È âñå ðàâíî ó Ñèðèóñà íå áûëî ñèë ñåðäèòüñÿ.

– Áóäó âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê âñå. Êàê íîðìàëüíûé âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê, – íó âîò. Îí ñêàçàë ýòî, – À ïîòîì – ïîòîì ÿ íå õîòåë ïðîñèòü î ïîìîùè. ß íå õî÷ó êîí÷èòü æèçíü â áîëüíèöå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî.

– È òû ðåøèë ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé, – õîëîäíûé, ïðåçðèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà âäðóã ñëåãêà äðîãíóë. 

– Íå ïîêîí÷èòü, íåò, – âçäîõíóë Ñèðèóñ è çàäóìàëñÿ. Êàê áû ýòî îáúÿñíèòü?

– ß õîòåë… Òàê ÿ ïîñòóïàë â Àçêàáàíå, êîãäà îò÷àÿíèå ñòàíîâèëîñü íåâûíîñèìûì. ß ðåøèë, ÷òî ðàç íå ìîãó áûòü ïðèëè÷íûì ÷åëîâåêîì, òî ïðèëè÷íàÿ ñîáàêà èç ìåíÿ âïîëíå ïîëó÷èòñÿ.

Ñíåéï, êàæåòñÿ, íå ïîíÿë.

– ß ðåøèë äîáèòüñÿ Êîíå÷íîãî Ïðåâðàùåíèÿ.

– ×åãî? Íî òåáå ïîíàäîáèëñÿ áû Ôèëîñîôñêèé… – Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ïîòîì äî íåãî äîøëî:

– Àíèìàã! Òû õîòåë ñòàòü æèâîòíûì!

– Äà.

Ñíåéï ÿâíî âçâîëíîâàëñÿ.

– À ÷åì ýòî îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò ñìåðòè? Íå ïîòðóäèøüñÿ îáúÿñíèòü? Òû ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò çíà÷èòü äëÿ Ëþïèíà? À äëÿ ñûíà Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà?

Ñèðèóñ ïîòåð ðóêîé ëîá è âçäîõíóë. Êàê îáúÿñíèòü, êàê áëàæåííî òàêîå çàáâåíèå?

– ß ãîâîðèë óæå, ÷òî ìû ñ Ðåìîì íå òàê áëèçêè, êàê ðàíüøå. È âñå ðàâíî… Îí áû ïîíÿë ìåíÿ. À Ãàððè… Åìó è òàê õîðîøî, Ðåì âñåãäà çàùèùàë åãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ. À ÿ äàæå íå ìîãó ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî ìîé êðåñòíèê âûðîñ. Êàê ÿ ìîãó áûòü åìó îòöîì? – êàê æå òðóäíî äàþòñÿ ýòè ñëîâà… – Ìåíüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå åìó íóæåí ñóìàñøåäøèé âðîäå ìåíÿ.

Ñíåéï äîëãî ìîë÷àë. Çàòåì âñòàë íàêîíåö è ïîäòîëêíóë ïîäíîñ ñ åäîé ê Ñèðèóñó.

– Åøü. Íå òî ýëüôû ïðèæãóò ñåáå óøè óòþãîì. 

Ñèðèóñ ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Îí áûë áëàãîäàðåí Ñåâåðóñó çà òî, ÷òî òîò ñìåíèë òåìó ðàçãîâîðà. È åìó áûëî ñïîêîéíåå, ÷åì â÷åðà. Èç ÷åãî áû íè áûëî ñäåëàíî çåëüå, îíî äåéñòâîâàëî î÷åíü õîðîøî. _Ðàçâå êîãäà-íèáóäü Ñåâåðóñ äåëàë çåëüå, êîòîðîå íå ðàáîòàëî áû?_

– À ñåé÷àñ òû ìîæåøü ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ? – âíåçàïíî ïðîçâó÷àë âîïðîñ. Ñèðèóñ ïîïðîáîâàë.

– Íåò. ×òî òû ñî ìíîé ñäåëàë.

– Ýòî íàëîæåííûå íà êðîâàòü ÷àðû. Èõ ïðèäóìàëè áëèçíåöû Óýñëè. Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ. Âèäèìî, îíè íà ñàìîì äåëå òàê õîðîøè, êàê è áûëî îáåùàíî.

Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîå ïîëîæåíèå, Ñèðèóñ íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó.

– Òû êóïèë ýòî â õîõìàãàçèíå?

Íåîæèäàííî Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò.

– Íå òàê óæ ìíîãî ëþäåé çíàåò, ÷òî â ýòîé èõ ëàâî÷êå, «Ïðîêàçíèêè», íà ñàìîì äåëå ðàáîòàëè Àâðîðû. Âî âðåìÿ âîéíû òàì áûëî èçîáðåòåíî ìíîãî… ñêàæåì òàê, ìàãè÷åñêèõ ïðèñïîñîáëåíèé. Ýòè þíûå ãîñïîäà ñåìü ëåò ïðîâåëè â Õîãâàðòñå, ñïåöèàëèçèðóÿñü íà âçëîìå îõðàííûõ çàêëÿòèé, ëîâóøêàõ äëÿ ó÷èòåëåé è ïðî÷èõ áåçîáðàçèÿõ. Ó íèõ îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî îïûòà è ñìåêàëêè, ÷òîáû äåëî ïîøëî íà ëàä.

– Ýòè ÷àðû – ïðîñòî øåäåâð. Íèêîãäà ñ òàêèìè íå âñòðå÷àëñÿ, – Ñèðèóñ ïîïðîáîâàë ïåðåêàòèòüñÿ ïî êðîâàòè, ïðîáóÿ ìàãè÷åñêèå óçû íà ïðî÷íîñòü, – Òóò î÷åíü óäîáíî.

– Ñìåþ äóìàòü, òàê îíî è åñòü, – Ñíåéï ñêàçàë ýòî ñ òàêèì ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ òóò æå ñïðîñèë:

– À ãäå ñïàë òû?

– Â êðåñëå.

Âîò óæ ìó÷åíèê íàøåëñÿ.

– Ìîã áû è íà êðîâàòè ñïàòü, ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Çäåñü äîñòàòî÷íî ìåñòà äëÿ äâîèõ. 

Êðîâàòü íà ñàìîì äåëå áûëà áîëüøàÿ, ñòàðèííàÿ, ñ ïîëîãîì è çàêðóãëåííîé ñïèíêîé. Åå, íàâåðíîå, ïðèíåñëè èç ñòàðûõ êëàäîâûõ Õîãâàðòñà.

– È íè îäèí èç íàñ íå ñìîæåò íîðìàëüíî âûñïàòüñÿ. Ñïàñèáî, íî – íåò. Ê òîìó æå, – Ñíåéï ãîâîðèë êðàéíå ÷îïîðíî, – ÿ íå õî÷ó ïîäöåïèòü áëîõ.

Ýòî ñîâåðøåííî ðåáÿ÷åñêîå óòâåðæäåíèå çàñòàâèëî Ñèðèóñà óëûáíóòüñÿ åùå ðàç.

– Íåò ó ìåíÿ áëîõ. ß æå ñêàçàë, ÿ âïîëíå áëàãîïðèñòîéíûé ïåñ.

– Ýòî ñëîæíî? Êîíå÷íîå Ïðåâðàùåíèå? – Ñíåéï ïîäîäâèíóë êðåñëî ê êðîâàòè.

Äà íåò, êàê ðàç íàîáîðîò. Íà îïðåäåëåííîé ñòàäèè ðàçâèòèÿ âîëøåáíèêà ýòîãî ñëîæíî èçáåæàòü. Ïîòîìó çà îáó÷åíèåì àíèìàãîâ è ñëåäÿò òàê ïðèñòàëüíî. ×åëîâåêó ñòîèò òîëüêî ðàç ïîòåðÿòü ñâÿçü ñî ñâîèì ðàçóìîì, è ïðåâðàùåíèå ñòàíåò íåîáðàòèìûì.

– Ó íàñ ñëó÷èëîñü îäíàæäû íå÷òî ïîäîáíîå. Ñ îäíèì èç ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ, Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì – òâîé êðåñòíèê äîëæåí áûë õîòÿ áû ðàç óïîìèíàòü î íåì. Ìû ïîòîì äîëãî íå ìîãëè óäàëèòü óñû.

– À ÷òî îí òàêîãî ñäåëàë?

– Åìó íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, â êîãî îí ñòàë ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ, è îí ïîïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü ïðîöåññ è çàñòðÿë ãäå-òî íà ñåðåäèíå, – Íåóæåëè Ñíåéï õìûêíóë? – Âèäèøü ëè, áåäíÿãà ÷óòü áûëî íå ñòàë õîðüêîì.

Ñèðèóñ óëûáíóëñÿ ñî÷óâñòâóþùå, íî ïðè÷èíû ñíåéïîâà ñòðàííîãî âåñåëüÿ òàê è íå ïîíÿë.

– Åìó íå íðàâÿòñÿ õîðüêè? Îí êåì-òî äðóãèì õîòåë ñòàòü?

– Î, íó, ýòî íàäî áûëî âèäåòü… – Ñíåéï ðåøèë íå ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòüñÿ. – Ñêàæåì òàê, ó íåãî áûëè ïðè÷èíû, ÷òîáû íåíàâèäåòü õîðüêîâ.

– Îí âåäü ñûí Ëþöèóñà, äà? – Ñèðèóñó ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, êàêîãî ñûíà ìîã âûðàñòèòü ýòîò çëîáíûé óáëþäîê.

– Äà. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, åãî íå óñïåëè.. ïîñâÿòèòü. 

– È âñå ðàâíî. Ïîòðàòèòü ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè íà – íåçàêîííóþ! – ó÷åáó è âñå ïîïóñòó, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ çâåðåê. Ñòðàííî… – Ñèðèóñ ìûñëåííî âåðíóëñÿ âî âðåìåíà Ìàðîäåðîâ. Ïîèñêè, áåñïðåñòàííûå òðåíèðîâêè, ïåðâûå îñòîðîæíûå ïîïûòêè… Íà íåãî íàõëûíóëà ãðóñòü, è îí ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî, îòâëåêàÿñü îò âîñïîìèíàíèé.

Ñíåéï ëàñêîâî óëûáíóëñÿ. Äîëæíî áûòü, åìó íðàâèëñÿ ýòîò ïàðåíü, ìëàäøèé Ìàëôîé. Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ëó÷øèé ó÷åíèê ïî Çåëüåäåëèþ. 

– Â ýòîì âåñü Äðàêî. Ãëàâíîå äëÿ íåãî – âíåøíîñòü. Êàæåòñÿ, âûáîð æèâîòíîãî îïðåäåëÿåòñÿ íà óðîâíå ïîäñîçíàíèÿ àíèìàãà? Ïî÷åìó òû ñòàë èìåííî ñîáàêîé?

– Âñåãäà ëþáèë ñîáàê… è, íàâåðíîå, ÿ íà íèõ ïîõîæ, – ôûðêàíüå Ñåâåðóñà áûëî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàíî, – È ÷àñòè÷íî èç-çà ìîåãî èìåíè. Âñåãäà ëþáèë Àñòðîíîìèþ.

Ñíåéï èçîáðàçèë âåæëèâîå íåïîíèìàíèå.

– Î, íî âåäü äàæå òû äîëæåí âûáèðàòüñÿ èç ïîäçåìåëèé è ñìîòðåòü õîòÿ áû èíîãäà íà çâåçäû! Ñèðèóñ – Çâåçäà Ïñà. 

– À, òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî. À Ïîòòåð áûë…êåì? Îëåíåì? Âåñüìà ïîäõîäÿùå.

– Õîòåë áû ÿ çíàòü, êàêèì æèâîòíûì ñòàë áû òû, – îãðûçíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ.

– Ñêàæåøü "ñòåðâÿòíèêîì" – ïîæàëååøü. 

Íà ýòîò ðàç çàñìåÿëèñü îáà. Ñèðèóñ âñïîìíèë ïèñüìà îò Ãàððè è Ðåìà è èõ ðîññêàçíè. Òàê áûëî õîðîøî ãîâîðèòü ñ êåì-òî, êòî çíàë, êåì áûë Ñèðèóñ äî òþðüìû. Áîæå, êàê æå äàâíî îí íå âèäåë Ëþïèíà…

~o~ 

– Ìíå íóæíî â òóàëåò

Ñèðèóñ âåñü äåíü ïðîâåë â ïîëóäðåìå è, ê ñâîåìó ñìóùåíèþ, ïîíÿë, ÷òî íè ðàçó íå áûë â âàííîé. È âîîáùå, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè óæå? Â êðîõîòíîå îêîøêî ñî÷èëñÿ ñåðûé, òîñêëèâûé ñâåò. Ðàííèé ïîëäåíü?

– Ýé! Òû ñëûøèøü?

Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó îò êíèãè.

– Íó òàê ïîæàëóéñòà. Êðîâàòü ñàìà î÷èñòèòñÿ.

– ÍÅ ÁÓÄÓ ß ÄÅËÀÒÜ ÝÒÎÃÎ Â ÏÎÑÒÅËÈ! – ïîìèìî âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, Ñíåéï áûë åùå è óäèâëåí ýòèì âûêðèêîì.  

– Ñåâåðóñ, ñæàëüñÿ! – æàëîáíî, ïûòàÿñü íå çàñêóëèòü, ïîïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.

 – Î, íó õîðîøî! – âñòàâàòü Ñíåéïó ÿâíî íå õîòåëîñü. – Ïîäîæäè.

È îí èñ÷åç íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. "Óøåë, íàâåðíîå, ÷èòàòü êóäà-íèáóäü â äðóãîå ìåñòî", ïîäóìàë Áëýê. Íî íåò, Ñåâåðóñ âåðíóëñÿ è ïîìîã åìó âñòàòü. Âèäèìî, íóæíî áûëî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ñíÿòü ÷àðû ñ êðîâàòè. Ñèðèóñ âñòàë íà ïîë. Êîëåíè ïîäêàøèâàëèñü, è åñëè áû Ñíåéï íå ïîéìàë åãî âîâðåìÿ, îí óæå âàëÿëñÿ áû íà ïîëó.

– Èçâèíè… – îãîð÷èâøèñü, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ãîëîâîêðóæåíèåì. Íî ñòîèëî ïîòðÿñòè íåìíîãî ãîëîâîé, êàê ñòàëî åùå õóæå. Ãëàçà íèêàê íå ìîãëè ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ íà êàêîì-íèáóäü îäíîì ïðåäìåòå. 

– Òâîåìó îðãàíèçìó íóæíî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèâûêíóòü ê çåëüþ, – îáúÿñíèë Ñíåéï, – ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé òû ñìîæåøü íîðìàëüíî äâèãàòüñÿ. Íî ÿ íå ñîâåòîâàë áû ëåòàòü èëè âûïîëíÿòü ñëîæíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ.

Çàêèíóâ ðóêó Ñèðèóñà ê ñåáå íà ïëå÷î, Ñíåéï äîâåë åãî äî âàííîé è ïîìîã ñåñòü íà êðûøêó óíèòàçà. Ñèðèóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð – âåñüìà óìåëàÿ ñèäåëêà.

– Ñìîæåøü äàëüøå ñàì?

Áëýê ïðîñòî êèâíóë. Ñåâåðóñ ìãíîâåíèå ðàçãëÿäûâàë áîëüíîãî, íàõìóðèâøèñü, ïîòîì âûøåë. Ñèðèóñ ñïðàâèë íóæäó, ïîòîì äîòÿíóëñÿ äî ðàêîâèíû, âûìûë ðóêè è ïðîïîëîñêàë ðîò. Ïîòîì îãëÿäåëñÿ. Êîìíàòà áûëà ìàëåíüêàÿ, áîëüøóþ åå ÷àñòü çàíèìàëà ñòàðèííàÿ ìàññèâíàÿ âàííà íà íîæêàõ â âèäå ëüâèíûõ ëàï. Ñèðèóñ îñòîðîæíî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîïðîáîâàë çàáðàòüñÿ íà ïîäñòàâêó, íî îñòóïèëñÿ è óïàë, áîëüíî ñòóêíóâøèñü ëîêòÿìè. Ïðèâëå÷åííûé øóìîì, Ñíåéï ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü è óâèäåë ñêîð÷èâøåãîñÿ â ïóñòîé âàííîé Ñèðèóñà. Òîò ðåøèë ïîÿñíèòü, ÷òî õîòåë áû ïðèíÿòü âàííó.

Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî ýòî è áåç ñëîâ ïîíÿòíî, è îòêðûë êðàíû, íàïîëíÿÿ âàííó òåïëîé âîäîé.

– Õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîòåð òåáå ñïèíêó? – âîïðîñ ÿâíî áûë çàäàí êàê î÷åðåäíàÿ íàñìåøêà, íî Ñèðèóñ ðåøèë âîñïðèíÿòü åãî ñåðüåçíî è êèâíóë. Ñíåéï ñêîð÷èë íåäîâîëüíóþ ãðèìàñó è ñåë íà êðàåøåê âàííû. Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ãóáêà ñêîëüçèò ïî åãî ñïèíå: øåñòü ðàç ïî ÷àñîâîé ñòðåëêå, ñïîëîñíóòü, íàìûëèòü, øåñòü ðàç ïðîòèâ ÷àñîâîé ñòðåëêè… Ãîëîâà åãî ñòàëà êëîíèòüñÿ âáîê è âäðóã ëåãëà íà ÷òî-òî òåïëîå è ïîäàòëèâîå. Îêàçàëîñü, ýòî áûëî áåäðî Ñíåéïà. Òîò íè ñëîâà íå ñêàçàë è ïðîäîëæèë âîäèòü ìî÷àëêîé ïî ñïèíå Ñèðèóñà, õîòÿ âûãëÿäåë ïðè ýòîì íåñêîëüêî îáåñïîêîåííî. 

Ñèðèóñ íå ïîìíèë, êàê âåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî â ïîñòåëü.


	3. Ãëàâà 3

Ãëàâà 3.

Ïðîñíóâøèñü íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äèêèé ãîëîä. È ðàçóì åãî, êàæåòñÿ, ïðîÿñíèëñÿ. Èç ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòû ïîñëûøàëîñü òèõîå ïîçâÿêèâàíèå. Âñêîðå, çåâàÿ è çàñòåãèâàÿ ðîáó, ïîÿâèëñÿ Ñíåéï.

– Ïðîñíóëñÿ? È êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?

– ß ãîëîäåí. Ëó÷øå ñîîáðàæàþ.

Òîñêëèâî. Òðåâîæíî. Áåçíàäåæíî. Îáìàí÷èâîå ñîñòîÿíèå ïîêîÿ èñ÷åçëî âìåñòå ñ ñîíëèâîñòüþ. Ñèðèóñ çàåðçàë â êðîâàòè è ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà áîëåå âàæíûõ âåùàõ.

– Ïðîñòè, ÷òî çàíÿë òâîþ êðîâàòü åùå íà îäíó íî÷ü. ß óéäó, òîëüêî ïðèíåñè ìîþ îäåæäó, áóäü äîáð.

– Òû íèêóäà íå óéäåøü, – Ñíåéï ïî÷åìó-òî âûãëÿäåë íåñ÷àñòíûì, – Ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ ÿ óìåíüøèë äîçó – îíî îêàçûâàëî ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûé ïîäàâëÿþùèé ýôôåêò. Íî ê òåáå âåðíóëîñü óíûíèå. Çíà÷èò, íóæíî ïðîäîëæèòü ëå÷åíèå.

– Íó, íå ìîæåøü æå òû âå÷íî äåðæàòü ìåíÿ çäåñü. Ìíå íå íóæåí… – íàäñìîòðùèê. Íå íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü. Âîîáùå íèêòî. Ñèðèóñ îùóòèë, êàê åãî ñíîâà çàòÿãèâàåò âîäîâîðîò áåñïðîñâåòíîãî îò÷àÿíèÿ, è ãîðëî ñíîâà ñäàâèëî. Íàäî óáèðàòüñÿ îòñþäà, èíà÷å âñêîðå îí ñíîâà âûñòàâèò ñåáÿ ïîñìåøèùåì. Íóæíî óéòè. Äàæå åñëè… «ß íå õî÷ó óõîäèòü», âíåçàïíî ïîíÿë Ñèðèóñ. È ïðîêëÿë ñâîþ ñëàáîñòü è òðóñîñòü. Åìó õî÷åòñÿ îñòàòüñÿ â ýòîì áåçîïàñíîì óêðûòèè è ëåæàòü çäåñü, ñâåðíóâøèñü êëóáêîì. «ÒÐÓÑ!» – èçäåâàòåëüñêè ïðîõðèïåë âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ, è Ñèðèóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü ñ ïîñòåëè. …Íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Äîëæíî áûòü, ñíîâà äåéñòâîâàëè ÷àðû. Îòâðàùåíèå, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ê ñåáå òîëüêî îòâðàùåíèå…

– Çåëüå ÿ òåáå äàþ âîâñå íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äåðæàòü òåáÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Ñëàáîñòü – âñåãî ëèøü ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò; íåïðèÿòíûé, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íà ïåðâûõ ïîðàõ íåèçáåæíûé. Çåëüå óâåëè÷èâàåò âíóòðåííþþ ñïîñîáíîñòü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ òîñêå è óíûíèþ. Òâîÿ ïåðâàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà çåëüå áûëà ìíîãîîáåùàþùåé, íî ó òåáÿ, êàæåòñÿ, íåò ñèë, ÷òîáû âûäåðæàòü ïîëàãàþùóþñÿ òåáå äîçó. Òû âûãëÿäèøü âåñüìà èñòîùåííûì. Íåóæåëè òåáå ïðèøëîñü ãîëîäàòü? – âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà áûëî òàêèì æå, êàê åñëè áû îí ÷èòàë ëåêöèþ. Ñèðèóñ îùóòèë ïðèëèâ íåãîäîâàíèÿ è, íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, îãðûçíóëñÿ çëî:

– Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âñå â ìèðå ïîëåòåëî ââåðõ òîðìàøêàìè, íå êàæäîìó, çíàåøü ëè, óäàëîñü òàê óäà÷íî ïðèçåìëèòüñÿ è çàíÿòü òåïëîå ìåñòå÷êî â Õîãâàðòñå!

Îí åë, â îñíîâíîì, òî, ÷òî ìîãëà íàéòè ñîáàêà. Ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âûæèòü. È íå áûë îí èñòîùåí!

Ñíåéï îñòàâàëñÿ íåâîçìóòèì. Îí ëèøü ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü â ñâîåé îáû÷íîé, áåçóìíî ðàçäðàæàþùåé ìàíåðå è âíèìàòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà Ñèðèóñà. Òîò íåìåäëåííî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì, ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ è îòâåë ãëàçà, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîòîëîê.

– Êàê áû âûñîêî òû íå öåíèë ñåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâîåãî çåëüÿ òû íå ñäåëàåøü ìåíÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ åñòü. Ïåðåñòàíü ïîèòü ìåíÿ èì – è âñå áóäåò, êàê áûëî. Ýòî ïóñòàÿ òðàòà âðåìåíè.

Ñíåéï ñåë â êðåñëî è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà àíèìàãà. Åãî ãîëîñ, êîãäà îí çàãîâîðèë, áûë íå òàêèì… õîëîäíûì, êàê îáû÷íî.

– Òû âåäü íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò, âåðíî?

– Î, ïðîñâåòè ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, – èçäåâàòåëüñêè îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ.

– Ïîçàâ÷åðà ÿ ñêàçàë òåáå, ÷òî òû ñòðàäàåøü Äóøåãíèëüþ.

– Íèêîãäà î òàêîì íå ñëûøàë, – âñå, ÷òî îí ïîíÿë, òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï èìåë â âèäó êàêóþ-òî ïñèõè÷åñêóþ áîëåçíü.

– Ïî-äðóãîìó ýòî åùå íàçûâàåòñÿ ×åðíîå Ãîðå. Èëè Ñìåðòü Ñåðäöà, – ïðîôåññîð ïîìåäëèë ñåêóíäó, íî Ñèðèóñ è ýòèõ ñëîâ íå óçíàë, ïîýòîìó Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë, – Ïîñòîÿííàÿ ïå÷àëü, ïðèñòóïû íåêîíòðîëèðóåìîãî ñòðàõà, î÷åíü ñèëüíîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû – âîò ÷òî èñïûòûâàþò áîëüíûå. Õóæå âñåãî òî, ÷òî íèêòî èç íèõ íå ìîæåò îòëè÷àòü äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü îò ýìîöèé, íàãíåòàåìûõ áîëåçíüþ. Îíè ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî íè íà ÷òî íå ãîäíû, ÷òî äëÿ äðóçåé è ñåìüè îíè âñåãî ëèøü îáóçà. Ïîòîì ïåðåñòàþò åñòü è óâÿäàþò ìåäëåííî. Èëè êîí÷àþò æèçíü ñàìîóáèéñòâîì, ñïàñàÿñü îò ñòðàäàíèé. Èì êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé âîçìîæíûé âûõîä.

Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå òèøå. Îí ñìîòðåë â ïëàìÿ êàìèíà, åãî ëèöî ñíîâà áûëî íåïîäâèæíîé áëåäíîé ìàñêîé. Ïîòîì îí çàãîâîðèë ñíîâà.

– ×åëîâåê òîíåò â ñâîåì ãîðå. Ýòî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ ïî êàêèì-òî åñòåñòâåííûì ïðè÷èíàì – òÿæåëàÿ ïîòåðÿ, íàïðèìåð, èëè ãëóáîêèé øîê. Èëè – êàê â òâîåì ñëó÷àå – ýòî ìîæåò áûòü âûçâàíî âîëøåáñòâîì.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ñèðèóñ îáäóìûâàë òî, ÷òî óñëûøàë.

– Õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ÷åì-òî íàñòîëüêî óäðó÷åí? Êàê êàêàÿ-òî äåâ÷îíêà?

Ñíåéï ñåðäèòî âîççðèëñÿ íà íåãî.

– ß ãîâîðþ, ÷òî äåìåíòîðû âûãðûçëè â òåáå äûðó è âûñîñàëè ÷åðåç íåå âñå, ÷òî ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü áîðîòüñÿ ñ íèìè! Ñàìîëþáèå, ñ÷àñòëèâûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, öåëåóñòðåìëåííîñòü – âñå. Òû ïîìíèøü, êàêèì áûë äî Àçêàáàíà?

«Ìîëîäûì», âñõëèïíóëî ÷òî-òî âíóòðè Ñèðèóñà. Îí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë.

– Òû áûë ãîðä. Ìíèë î ñåáå ÷åðò çíàåò ÷òî è áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ. Áûë ïîëîí ýíåðãèåé è ñìåÿëñÿ íàä âñåì. Î÷àðîâûâàë âñåõ âîêðóã, õîòåëè ëþäè ýòîãî èëè íåò.

Ñèðèóñ äóìàë îá ýòîì. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áóäòî ñìûëî ïðî÷ü, îñòàëèñü òîëüêî ñàìûå áîëåçíåííûå. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí è áûë òàêèì, êàê ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Ðàçâå ýòî áûëî âàæíî? Îí âûðîñ, îí âçðîñëûé òåïåðü. Ðàíüøå îí áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ. Ê ÷åìó ýòî ïðèâåëî? Îäèí åãî äðóã ìåðòâ. Äðóãîé ñòàë åìó ñîâñåì ÷óæèì. Åñëè ýòî âñå èç-çà åãî «î÷àðîâàíèÿ» – íåçà÷åì ïûòàòüñÿ âåðíóòü ýòî îáðàòíî.

– Öåëåóñòðåìëåííîñòü, – ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö, – Ýòîãî ó ìåíÿ îòîáðàòü íå ñìîãëè. Äàæå äåìåíòîðû. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ ãîíÿëñÿ çà Ïåòòèãðþ. Ïîòîì íà÷àëàñü âîéíà, âñåãäà áûëî ÷òî-òî, ÷òî íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü. Ñåé÷àñ… ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü ñåé÷àñ.

– Ýòî òî, íà ÷åì òû äåðæàëñÿ ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ëåò.

– È òðèíàäöàòü ëåò äî ýòîãî. Äà. Âñå æå… Ñåâåðóñ, íå äóìàé, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðèçíàòåëåí òåáå çà ïîìîùü… – íå áûë îí ïðèçíàòåëåí. Óíèçèòåëüíî áûëî çíàòü, ÷òî òû çàâèñèì îò êîãî-òî. È ñòðàøíî, – …íî ÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, êàê âñå ýòî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÿ æå äîëæåí ïëàòèòü, à ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ðàáîòû ó ìåíÿ íåò.

Óíèæåíèå çàëèëî óðîäëèâûì òåìíî-êðàñíûì ðóìÿíöåì ùåêè Ñèðèóñà, è îí ñ òðóäîì ñãëîòíóë. Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå.

– Î ÷åì ýòî òû áîëòàåøü?

Ñèðèóñ âûòîëêíóë ôðàçó ñêâîçü êðåïêî ñæàòûå çóáû:

– Òû íå ìîæåøü äåðæàòü ìåíÿ çäåñü, êàê äîìàøíåå æèâîòíîå.

– Î. Ïîíÿòíî, – è ñíîâà ïðèïîäíÿòàÿ áðîâü, – ×òî æå, ÿ ìîãó ïîïðîñèòü äëÿ òåáÿ ìåñòî â áîëüíèöå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî…

– Íåò.

– …Èëè îòïðàâèòü ñîâó Ëþïèíó…

– Íåò.

– Íó, òîãäà ó íàñ íåò áîëüøîãî âûáîðà, íå òàê ëè? – Ñíåéï âñòàë ñ êðåñëà.

– Ïî÷åìó òû äåëàåøü ýòî, Ñåâåðóñ? – òèõî ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ. – Ïîæàëóéñòà…

_Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïóñòü ýòî íå áóäåò îáûêíîâåííîé æàëîñòüþ._

– Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ óïîìèíàë î òîì, ÷òî ñîáèðàþñü çàïàòåíòîâàòü ñâîå çåëüå? Ýòî äîâîëüíî ñëîæíî ñäåëàòü, åñëè íå ïðåäîñòàâèòü îò÷åòà î âîçäåéñòâèè çåëüÿ íà ëþäåé.

Îõ. Îõ. Íó âîîáùå-òî ìîæíî áûëî äîãàäàòüñÿ. Âñå äîìàøíèå æèâîòíûå Ñåâåðóñà ñòàíîâèëèñü åãî ïîäîïûòíûìè êðîëèêàìè, ðàíî ëè ïîçäíî.

~o~

Îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü äíÿ Ñèðèóñ ïðîâåë â ïîäàâëåííîì íàñòðîåíèè. Îí áåçìîëâíî ïèë çåëüå, åë è ëåæàë, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîòîëîê ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ñíåéï íå âûäåðæàë.

– Ïåðåñòàíü ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ òàêèìè îáèæåííûìè ãëàçàìè! – ïîòðåáîâàë îí. Çàòåì âäðóã äîáàâèë:

– ß íå òåñòèðóþ íà òåáå ñâîå çåëüå.

– Íåò? Íî… – Ñèðèóñ áûë ñìóùåí.

– Îíî óæå ïðîâåðåíî. ß âñåãî ëèøü åùå íå ïîäàë çàÿâëåíèå â Ïàëàòó Àëõèìèêîâ. ß íèêîìó íå ñòàë áû äàâàòü íåïðîâåðåííîå çåëüå. Äàæå òåáå, Áëýê.

– È íà êîì òû åãî ïðîâåðÿë? – ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ, âñå åùå íåäîóìåâàÿ.

– Íà ñåáå, ðàçóìååòñÿ.

Ñíåéï âûòÿíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, çàñòûâ, ñëîâíî ôàðôîðîâàÿ ñòàòóÿ. Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà îòêðûë ðîò, îí ïðîäîëæèë:

– ß ñîçäàâàë ýòî çåëüå äëÿ ñåáÿ. Íà÷àë ñ îñíîâíûõ êîìïîíåíòîâ äëÿ óëó÷øåíèÿ íàñòðîåíèÿ è óñïîêàèâàþùèõ ñíàäîáèé. È çà äîëãèå ãîäû óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàë ôîðìóëó. 

Áëýê íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àë, ëåæà â ïîñòåëè, ïåðåâàðèâàÿ óñëûøàííîå. Ýòî ïîçâîëÿëî ìíîãèå âåùè óâèäåòü â íîâîì ñâåòå. Òî, íàïðèìåð, êàê áûñòðî Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî îí çíàë ñèìïòîìû áîëåçíè. Ïî÷åìó ðåøèë îñòàâèòü àíèìàãà ó ñåáÿ. 

– Ïî÷åìó òû… Òî åñòü, êàê ñ òîáîé òàêîå ñëó÷èëîñü? – Ãëóïî áûëî ñïðàøèâàòü, è Ñåâåðóñó, íàâåðíîå, íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ òàêîå ëþáîïûòñòâî. Âñå æå òåïåðü Ñèðèóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ áîëåå _íîðìàëüíûì_, âåäü â êîíöå êîíöîâ ýòî áûëà âñåãî ëèøü áîëåçíü. Îäíà èç ìíîãèõ. È äðóãèå ëþäè òîæå ñòðàäàëè îò íåå. Ýòî íå áûëî ÷òî-òî òàêîå ãðÿçíîå, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ïîëó÷èòü, òîëüêî áóäó÷è â òþðåìíîì çàêëþ÷åíèè.

Ñíåéï ñêðèâèë ãóáû, ïëå÷è åãî äåðíóëèñü.

– Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ïåðåøåë íà ñòîðîíó Äàìáëüäîðà.

Ñèðèóñ ñìîòðåë è íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàë. Ñíåéï ñêàòèëñÿ ê îò÷àÿíèþ _ïîñëå _òîãî, êàê ñäåëàë ïðàâèëüíóþ âåùü? Îí âñëóõ âûðàçèë ñâîå óäèâëåíèå.

Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî êèâíóë è îïåðñÿ ùåêîé íà ðóêè.

– Òû ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ïðèøåë ñþäà îòíþäü íå çàòåì, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü ïðîùåíèå.

Ñèðèóñ õîòåë áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî äà, íî Ñíåéï íå îáðàòèë íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. Ïîäíÿâ ëåâóþ ðóêó, îí âûòÿíóë åå çàïÿñòüåì âïåðåä.

– Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ìîæíî ïðîñòèòü _âîò ýòî_?

Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, êàêîãî îòâåòà îí æäåò. Ñèðèóñ òåïåðü ïîíÿë åãî. È òèõî ñêàçàë:

– Íåò.

~î~

Ãëàâà ïîëó÷èëàñü êîðîòêàÿ, íî çàòî ãðóñòíàÿ… Ëþäè, ïîæàëåéòå Ñèðèóñà! È Ñåâåðóñà òîæå. Èì îáîèì òÿæåëî. Õîòÿ àâòîð îáåùàëà, ÷òî ó ýòîé èñòîðèè âïîëíå õîðîøèé êîíåö. Îòâå÷àÿ íà ðåâüþêè: ïîêà â Shade More Than Man îïóáëèêîâàíî âîñåìü àâòîðñêèõ ãëàâ (åñëè ÿ íå îòñòàëà îò îáíîâëåíèé). ß ïðè ïåðåâîäå ðàçáèâàþ èõ íà ìåíüøèå ïî ðàçìåðó. Òàê ÷òî, åñëè èñòîðèÿ âàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèòñÿ, êàéô âû áóäåòå ëîâèòü äî-îëãî! Ñìåþ íàäåÿòüñÿ, òàê îíî è åñòü. 

Zua.


	4. Ãëàâà 4

Ãëàâà 4.

Äîëãîå âðåìÿ îíè ìîë÷àëè. Ñíåéï íåïîäâèæíî ñèäåë â êðåñëå, Ñèðèóñ ñâåðíóëñÿ â êëóáîê íà êðîâàòè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ, âçÿë èç ñòàðèííîãî øêàôà áóòûëêó Îãíåâèñêè è ñäåëàë áîëüøîé ãëîòîê.

– Ìû, äîëæíî áûòü, îòëè÷íûé ïðèìåð ïîêîëåíèÿ, æèâøåãî ñ äåâèçîì «Âåäè ñåáÿ êàê ÷åðòîâ èäèîò è ðàçðóøàé æèçíü ñìîëîäó!» – ïðîãîâîðèë îí ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. Îí ïèë âèñêè, íàïðÿæåííî ðàñõàæèâàÿ ïî êîìíàòå, ñëîâíî çàãíàííûé â êëåòêó äèêèé çâåðü. Ñèðèóñ îçàáî÷åííî ñëåäèë çà òåì, êàê áûñòðî èñ÷åçàë àëêîãîëü.

– Òû ÷óâñòâóåøü âèíó, êîòîðóþ òû ñàì ñåáå íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèøü. Íî âñå, â ÷åì _òû_ âèíîâàò – ýòî áåçðàññóäíîñòü è ãîðÿ÷íîñòü. ß æå… – Ñåâåðóñ çàìîë÷àë. 

– Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü… – Ñèðèóñó ïðèøëîñü ïðîêàøëÿòüñÿ. – Òû óáèâàë ëþäåé? – ïðîäîëæèë îí øåïîòîì.

– ×òî, îïÿòü çà ñâîå? Íåïîñðåäñòâåííî – íåò. Íè íîæîì, íè ïðè ïîìîùè ïàëî÷êè. ß ãîòîâèë çåëüÿ. Îíè õâàëèëè ìåíÿ – çà èçîáðåòàòåëüíîñòü, çà òî, ÷òî ÿ «ðàçäâèãàþ òåñíûå ðàìêè îáû÷íîé íàóêè». Áûëî ìíîãî ÿäîâ. ß íèêîãäà îñîáî íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ î òîì, äëÿ ÷åãî èõ ãîòîâèë. Ïðîñòî ãîðäèëñÿ ñîáîé çà òî, ÷òî ïîëó÷àë ïîõâàëû, – ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ñî÷èëñÿ íåíàâèñòüþ ê ñàìîìó ñåáå. Ñëîâà ñòàíîâèëèñü íåâíÿòíûìè, – Ïîòîì… Îäíàæäû îíè âçÿëè ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé. Ýéâåðè, Ãèáñîí è Ìàëôîé. Òåìíûé Ëîðä âåñüìà äîâîëåí òâîåé ðàáîòîé è õî÷åò âèäåòü òåáÿ, òàê îíè ñêàçàëè. È îáåùàëè ìíå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå.

Îí ïîäíÿë áóòûëêó è âûïèë åùå âèñêè áîëüøèìè ãëîòêàìè.

– Òàì áûëè ìóãëû è îäèí âîëøåáíèê. Èõ íàïîèëè îäíèì èç ìîèõ çåëèé. ß ñìîòðåë, êàê îíè  óìèðàþò. Îáëåâàë âñåãî ñåáÿ. Îíè ñìåÿëèñü è õëîïàëè ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå, ãîâîðèëè ÷òî-òî î êðåùåíèè îãíåì. ß ñëîâíî âïåðâûå â æèçíè îòêðûë ãëàçà. ß èñïóãàëñÿ, îíè âûçûâàëè âî ìíå òîëüêî îòâðàùåíèå. Íî ÿ íå ìîã óéòè. Íåêóäà áûëî èäòè.

Îí ðóõíóë â êðåñëî, íàïðÿæåííûé è âçâîëíîâàííûé. Ñèðèóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà åãî òàêèì íå âèäåë è ñïðîñèë:

– È òû ïîïðîñèë Äàìáëüäîðà, ÷òîáû îí ïóñòèë òåáÿ â Õîãâàðòñ?

– Î, íåò, – Ñíåéï ãîðüêî çàñìåÿëñÿ, – _Ðåääëü_ õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ñòàë ó÷èòåëåì â Õîãâàðòñå, ÷òîáû ïîòîì îòðàâèòü Äàìáëüäîðà.

_Ðåääëü._ Ñèðèóñ ïîïðîáîâàë ýòî èìÿ íà âêóñ è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íåïëîõî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íàçâàòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà ïðîñòî åãî èìåíåì. Îáû÷íûé ÷åëîâåê, à íå òàèíñòâåííîå âîïëîùåíèå òüìû. È íåáîëüøîå çëîðàäñòâî – âåäü èìÿ ñâîåãî îòöà-ìóãëà «Âîëüäåìîðò» íåíàâèäåë. 

Ñíåéï âñå åùå ãîâîðèë.

– Ðåääëü íà ñàìîì äåëå áîÿëñÿ Äàìáëüäîðà, è åãî â áåøåíñòâî ïðèâîäèëî òî, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò ïðè÷èíèòü åìó âðåä. Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ íå ñìîã ýòîãî ñäåëàòü – êèøêà áûëà òîíêà äëÿ òàêîãî, ê òîìó æå õàðèçìå äèðåêòîðà î÷åíü òðóäíî ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Íî è ñêàçàòü Ðåääëþ, ÷òî ñòàðèêà ÿ îòðàâèòü íå ñìîãó, ÿ òîæå íå ìîã

– Òû áûë òðóñîì, – òèõî ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ, îáäóìàâ ñëîâà Ñåâåðóñà. Òîò, êàæåòñÿ, ñîâñåì íå îáèäåëñÿ.

– ß _âñåãäà_ áûë òðóñîì. Ýòî áûëî ÷àñòüþ ìîåãî ìèðîâîççðåíèÿ. Òîëüêî òîãäà èìåííî ýòî ïðèïåðëî ìåíÿ ê ñòåíêå. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû – Ðåääëü è åãî îäåðæèìûå ñòîðîííèêè, ñ äðóãîé – ôàíàòè÷íûå àâðîðû è Àçêàáàí. ß ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü ìíå åäèíñòâåííûé ëîãè÷íûì âûõîäîì èç ñèòóàöèè.

– Ïîøåë ê Äàìáëüäîðó? – ñíîâà ïîïðîáîâàë Ñèðèóñ.

– Ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé, – ëèöî Ñíåéïà ñêðèâèëîñü, – Ïðè ïîìîùè îäíîãî èç ñâîèõ çåëèé. Õîòÿ è âûáðàë òî, êîòîðîå äàðèò áåçáîëåçíåííóþ ñìåðòü, – ïðèçíàíèå, âèäèìî, áûëî óñòóïêîé ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè.

– Íî Äàìáëüäîð óñïåë. Ýòîò ñòàðèêàøêà âñå çíàë, êîíå÷íî. È æäàë, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðèíÿë ïðàâèëüíîå ðåøåíèå. Î÷åâèäíî, ñàìîóáèéñòâî òàêîâûì íå ÿâëÿëîñü.

Åùå íåìíîãî îáû÷íîé ñíåéïîâîé ñäåðæàííîñòè ðàñòâîðèëîñü â ãëîòêå Îãíåâèñêè.

– Ó Äàìáëüäîðà ñòà ïÿòèäåñÿòèëåòíèé îïûò â ìàíèïóëèðîâàíèè ëþäüìè, îí äàæå ñàìûõ ñòîéêèõ ìîæåò òîëêíóòü íà áåçóìíûé ïîäâèã. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî åãî áàáóøêà áûëà âåéëà? Â îáùåì, íåïîíÿòíî, êàê, íî îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ óæå ðàáîòàþ íà íåãî. ß äîëæåí áûë ñêàçàòü Ðåääëþ – èëè êîãî îí òàì ïîñëàë áû – ÷òî Äàìáëüäîð íå÷óâñòâèòåëåí ê ÿäó, äîëæåí áûë çàïóäðèòü èì ìîçãè. Ïîòîì äîëæåí áûë áû ñîîáùèòü òî, ÷òî óçíàë Äàìáëüäîðó. Ýòî ñòàëî áû ìîèì èñêóïëåíèåì. Êàê è ó òåáÿ, ó ìåíÿ áûëà öåëü, è ýòî ïîääåðæèâàëî ìåíÿ. Ïðîøëà, íàâåðíîå, öåëàÿ âå÷íîñòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ìíå âñå-òàêè áûëî äîâåðåíî ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü Ðåääëÿ è ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû åãî ìîãëè ñõâàòèòü. È çíàåøü, ÷òî? Ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ ñìîã ïðèâåñòè â èñïîëíåíèå ñâîé òùàòåëüíî ïðîäóìàííûé  ïëàí, Âîëüäåìîðò ïîòåðïåë ïîðàæåíèå – â ñõâàòêå ñ  ãîäîâàëûì ìëàäåíöåì! 

Õðèïëûé ñìåõ Ñíåéïà çâó÷àë ñêîðåå êàê êàøåëü. Ñèðèóñà ñëåãêà ïîäòàøíèâàëî.

– Ïîýòîìó òû òàê íå ëþáèøü ìàëü÷èêà? 

– ß áûë îáèæåí íà ýòîãî ðåáåíêà òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí óíàñëåäîâàë òî êà÷åñòâî Äæåéìñà, êîòîðîå ìåíÿ áîëüøå âñåãî áåñèëî – âñåãäà äîáèâàòüñÿ áîëüøåãî, ÷åì ÿ, ïðè ëþáûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, – ïðîçâó÷àë âíåçàïíî âåñüìà òðåçâûé îòâåò. Ñåâåðóñ ÿâíî óñïîêîèëñÿ, – Íî òîãäà… ß ïîòåðÿë âîçìîæíîñòü èñêóïèòü ñâîþ âèíó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, _ÿ _òàê äóìàë. Ìåíÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàç äîïðîñèëè, ÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîâåë â çàêëþ÷åíèè. Âåðíóâøèñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî áîëüøå ìíå íå÷åãî äåëàòü.

Ìóæ÷èíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ïî÷òè ïóñòóþ áóòûëêó è ïîñòàâèë åå íà ïîë.

– Áîëüøå ìíå íå õîòåëîñü ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé. Íî âñå ðàâíî ÿ ìåäëåííî-ìåäëåííî óìèðàë. Òû õî÷åøü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â ñâîåé àíèìàãè÷åñêîé ôîðìå. ß õîòåë ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Äóìàåøü, òåáå ñåé÷àñ õðåíîâî? ß ïîëòîðà ãîäà íå âûõîäèë îòñþäà. Äàìáëüäîð ñîãëàñèëñÿ, ÷òîáû çàíÿòèÿ ïî Çåëüåäåëèÿì ïðîõîäèëè â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã ïðåïîäàâàòü. ß óæå òîãäà çíàë, ÷òî áîëåí Äóøåãíèëüþ. ß ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû îáúåäèíèòü äåéñòâèå îáû÷íûõ Îáîäðÿþùèõ ÷àð ñ äåéñòâèåì øîêîëàäà. Ïðî÷èòàë âñå, ÷òî òîëüêî ìîæíî áûëî, êàêèå òîëüêî ýêñïåðèìåíòû íå ñòàâèë! Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ÿ ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà áûë íà ïðàâèëüíîì ïóòè. Íî âñå ðàâíî ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ äîáèëñÿ çàìåòíûõ ðåçóëüòàòîâ. 

– Ïîëòîðà ãîäà? – Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë õîëîäîê ïî ñïèíå. – Äóìàåøü, è ñî ìíîé òàê æå äîëãî áóäåò?

Ïî êàêèì áû ïðè÷èíàì Ñíåéï íè áûë òàêèì ãîñòåïðèèìíûì, íà ñòîëüêî îí åãî çäåñü íå îñòàâèò. È ñíîâà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ îäíîìó, íàêðûëà àíèìàãà âîëíîé ïàíèêè, è Ñèðèóñ ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, ÷òîáû íå ïîääàòüñÿ åé. Ñíåéï îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà è ñìîòðåë ââåðõ.

– Íå çíàþ. Ñ òîáîé âñå ïî-äðóãîìó. Òû îò ïðèðîäû âåñåëûé, íåóíûâàþùèé, òû îáùèòåëåí è ñàìîóâåðåí. Òâîÿ áîëåçíü áûëà âûçâàíà èñêóññòâåííî. À çåëüå ñåé÷àñ íàìíîãî óëó÷øåíî. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî êîãäà îïðåäåëþ ïîäõîäÿùóþ òåáå äîçó, ïåðâûõ ðåçóëüòàòîâ ìîæíî áóäåò æäàòü íåäåëè ÷åðåç äâå-òðè. Ïîòîì ïîáî÷íûå ýôôåêòû äîëæíû èñ÷åçíóòü, òû ñàì çàìåòèøü óëó÷øåíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ. ×òîáû óëó÷øåíèå áûëî ïîñòîÿííûì, íóæíî áóäåò ïðèíèìàòü çåëüå åùå ìåñÿöà òðè èëè ÷åòûðå, à ïîòîì åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû áîëåçíü íå ïîâòîðèëàñü.

Òðè ìåñÿöà.

– Ìîæíî ìíå âèñêè?

– Íåò. Òåáå íåëüçÿ ïèòü, ïîêà òû ïðèíèìàåøü çåëüå.

– Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî òåáå íóæíî áóäåò äàòü ýòîìó çåëüþ íàçâàíèå? Íå ìîæåøü æå òû âå÷íî íàçûâàòü åãî Çåëüåì, – ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ.

– Ìîãó íàçâàòü åãî Ñîáà÷üåé Æàëîñòüþ, – íåâíÿòíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ïîòèðàÿ âèñêè. ×òî, ïîõìåëüå? Óæå?

– Î÷åíü ñìåøíî. Òîëüêî èìå÷êî íå äëÿ ïðîäàæè, – ðàññåÿííî çàìåòèë Áëýê. Åãî òàê è ïîäìûâàëî çàäàòü îäèí âîïðîñ, è îí ðàçìûøëÿë, ìîæíî ëè âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ îïüÿíåíèåì Ñíåéïà. Ïîòîì ðåøèë, ÷òî çàâòðà Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà çàìêíåòñÿ, áóäåò êðàéíå íåäîâîëåí òàêèì ëþáîïûòñòâîì è…

– Ñêàæè ìíå, ïî÷åìó òû âñå-òàêè ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?

Ñíåéï íåâåñåëî óëûáíóëñÿ.

– Î, ìåíÿ òàê ëåãêî áûëî äîñòàòü. ß õîòåë áûòü ñ êåì-òî. Âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü ÿ áûë èçãîåì, à îíè ïðåäëîæèëè ìíå âîçìîæíîñòü áûòü ñ íèìè, ñðåäè íèõ. Îíè ñêàçàëè ìíå, êàê ìåíÿ öåíÿò, êàêîé ÿ âåëèêîëåïíûé. Êàê èì âàæíî, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë ñ íèìè. Îíè íå ñêóïèëèñü íà ïîõâàëû, – êàçàëîñü, Ñåâåðóñà ñåé÷àñ ñòîøíèò, – Îíè ãîâîðèëè î ÷óäåñíîì áóäóùåì, ãäå êîëäóíû è âåäüìû áóäóò ãîðäî øåñòâîâàòü ïî çåìëå, íå ïðÿ÷àñü îò ìóãëîâ, è ÷òî ìû ñîçäàäèì ýòî áóäóùåå. Ðåääëü ðàçãëàãîëüñòâîâàë î òîì, êàê ìû ñòðàäàåì îò ìóãëîâ è êàê ìíîãî èõ ðàçâåëîñü âîêðóã. À ÿ òîãäà íå çíàë åùå íè îäíîãî ìóãëà, âåðèøü, íåò? Îíè íèêîãäà íå áûëè äëÿ ìåíÿ ÷åì-òî âðîäå ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ, è ÿ íèêîãäà íå îáðàùàë íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ.

Ñíåéï ðàñêðàñíåëñÿ îò âûïèòîãî, äà è îò òîãî, ÷òî âûïëþíóë âñþ ñêîïèâøóþñÿ â íåì ãîðå÷ü, íàâåðíîå, òîæå.

– Ëþöèóñ – ýòî áûë íàñòîÿùèé øåäåâð, – ïðîäîëæèë îí ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, – Îí ñîëîâüåì ðàçëèâàëñÿ î òîì, êàêèå ìóãëû íåñ÷àñòíûå, è êàê èì áóäåò õîðîøî, åñëè î íèõ ñòàíóò çàáîòèòüñÿ ñïåöèàëüíî ïîäãîòîâëåííûå âîëøåáíèêè. «Åñëè ðåáåíîê-ìóãë ñëîìàåò íîãó, åìó øåñòü íåäåëü ïðèõîäèòñÿ æäàòü, ïîêà îíà ñðàñòåòñÿ. Øåñòü íåäåëü! Ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå ñåáå, ñêîëüêî ýòî áîëè è ñòðàäàíèé?» – è ÿ âåðèë åìó. Òîëüêî ïîòîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî âñå áûëî â åãî òèòóëå. Ó Ìàëôîåâ áûëè îãðîìíûå âëàäåíèÿ â Èíäèè, è êîãäà áðèòàíöû óùëè îòòóäà, ýòî æå ïðèøëîñü ñäåëàòü è îòöó Ëþöèóñà.  Òîò âñþ æèçíü ïîòîì ãîðåâàë èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî åãî íèçâåëè äî ïîëîæåíèÿ ïðîñòîãî ëîðäà. Ëþöèóñ, êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå õîòåë áûòü ïýðîì, íå ìåíüøå. Ñ Ðåääëåì â êà÷åñòâå êîðîëÿ, ðàçóìååòñÿ.

Ñèðèóñ çàñìåÿëñÿ, óäèâèâøèñü âíåçàïíîé âñïûøêå þìîðà.

– Íè÷åãî â ýòî íåò ñìåøíîãî! – Ñíåéï, îäíàêî, ñàì ñëåãêà óëûáàëñÿ. – Òîãäà ýòî âñå êàçàëîñü î÷åíü ëîãè÷íûì, äàæå òî, ÷òî ìû âîåâàëè ñ _äðóãèìè âîëøåáíèêàìè_ âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîêîðÿòü ìèð ìóãëîâ. ß äîñòàòî÷íî ñêîðî î÷íóëñÿ è  ïðîçðåë óðîäëèâóþ èñòèíó… âñå ðàâíî áûëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Îäíàæäû ïîïàâ â èõ ìåäîâûå ñåòè, âûáðàòüñÿ íåâîçìîæíî.

– ßñíî òåïåðü, êàê îíè äîáðàëèñü äî ×åðâåõâîñòà, – ïðîãîâîðèë Ñèðèóñ, – Åñëè áû ÿ òîëüêî çàìåòèë ýòî òîãäà…

– Íå èãðàé â ýòó èãðó! – ðåçêî ïðåðâàë åãî Ñíåéï. – Òû ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Âîëüäåìîðò ïîïûòàëñÿ óáèòü Ïîòòåðîâ – è èñ÷åç, íà ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò! ×òî, åñëè áû ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü? ×òî, åñëè áû îí ïîáåäèë, è âîéíà ðàñòåðçàëà áû ñòðàíó?

Ñèðèóñ çàäóìàëñÿ íàä âîïðîñîì. Îí ñ òðóäîì âñïîìèíàë, ÷òî áûëî äâå âîéíû: îäíà – äî åãî çàêëþ÷åíèÿ â Àçêàáàíå, âòîðàÿ – ïîñëå. Ýòî âñå áûëî êàê äëèííàÿ, íåñêîí÷àåìàÿ òåìíàÿ íî÷ü. Íî, ìîæåò áûòü, Ñåâåðóñ áûë ïðàâ, è ñìåðòü Äæåìè íå áûëà áåññìûñëåííîé – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ëþäè ïîëó÷èëè âîçìîæíîñòü ïåðåäîõíóòü è ñòàòü ñèëüíåå. Îí òÿæêî âçäîõíóë. Ýòî ðàçáóäèëî Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, çàäðåìàë â êðåñëå. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ñèðèóñ ñìîã ñïðîñèòü åùå õîòÿ áû ÷òî-íèáóäü, Ñåâåðóñ íåîæèäàííî âñòàë è ñòðåìèòåëüíî èñ÷åç â ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòå.

~o~

Íó âîò, æäàëè, æäàëè è äîæäàëèñü. Íå ñóäüáà ìíå, âèäíî, âûäàâàòü íîâûå ãëàâû ñî ñêîðîñòüþ ñâåòà. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, èíîãäà ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó ìûñëü: «Äîñòàëà óæå ýòà òÿãîìîòèíà!» : ) Íî ðàáîòó ÿ ïðîäîëæó, îáÿçàòåëüíî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ – ýòî âñåãî ëèøü äóðíîå íàñòðîåíèå. 

À ó íàñ çäåñü êàê-òî áûëî ïëþñ ïÿòü íà ãðàäóñíèêå… Õè… Âåñíà!..


	5. Ãëàâà 5

  


~o~   


Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî Ñíåéï, êàê ýòîãî è ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü, áûë â îòâðàòèòåëüíîì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà. Îí îòâå÷àë î÷åíü êîðîòêî è ðåøèòåëüíî íå äàâàë âîâëå÷ü ñåáÿ â èõ îáû÷íûé îáìåí êîëêîñòÿìè. Ïîëíî÷íûå îòêðîâåíèÿ âñå åùå âèñåëè â âîçäóõå äóøíûì åäêèì îáëàêîì. Ñèðèóñ ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî åìó íå õâàòàåò òåõ ëåãêèõ, äîâåðèòåëüíûõ áåñåä, êîòîðûå îíè ñî Ñíåéïîì âåëè äî ýòîé íî÷è

Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà Ñíåéï ïðèíåñ ïîäêëàäíîå ñóäíî, äîïîëíåííîå ýëåìåíòàðíûìè î÷èñòèòåëüíûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè – ïðîôåññîðà îêîí÷àòåëüíî óòîìèëî êàæäûé ðàç âîäèòü Ñèðèóñà â âàííóþ. Ñóäíî áûëî ïîçàèìñòâîâàíî â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå øêîëû, è Ñåâåðóñó ÿâíî ïðèøëîñü ïîïîòåòü, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü çà÷åì åìó ïîíàäîáèëàñü òàêàÿ øòóêîâèíà. Ñèðèóñ ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, â çàùèòíîì ïîðûâå ïðèæèìàþùóþ ñóäíî ê ãðóäè, è ÷óòü áûëî íå çàõèõèêàë.

– Ïî÷åìó òû ïðîñòî íå ïðåâðàòèë â ýòî êàêóþ-íèáóäü âåùèöó?

Ñíåéï ñìóòèëñÿ è ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Âåðíî, îí æå âñåãäà áûë ïðîôàíîì â Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿõ. Íà ýòîò ðàç ñìåøîê ïðîðâàëñÿ íàðóæó. Ñíåéï ãíåâíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñèðèóñà è óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ïðîøèïåòü ÷òî-íèáóäü îñêîðáèòåëüíîå â îòâåò, íî âíåçàïíî ëèöî åãî ñêðèâèëîñü â ãðèìàñå áîëè, áóäòî áû åìó çàùåìèëî øåéíûå ïîçâîíêè.

Â ìãíîâåíèå îêà Ñèðèóñ óæå ñèäåë íà ïîñòåëè, ïðîêëèíàÿ òî, ÷òî ó íåãî íå áûëî ïàëî÷êè.

– ×òî? ×òî òàêîå, Ñåâåðóñ? Ãîâîðè! Ïðîêëÿòèå? Òåáÿ êòî-òî óêóñèë?

×åðòîâû îõðàííûå ÷àðû íå äàâàëè ñïóñòèòüñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè!

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, êàê íà ñóìàñøåäøåãî.

– ß, êîíå÷íî, öåíþ òâîþ çàáîòó îáî ìíå, íî ëó÷øå áû òåáå ïåðåñòàòü ïðûãàòü è óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Åñëè òû ñëîìàåøü êðîâàòü, íàì îáåèì ïðèäåòñÿ ñïàòü íà ñòóëüÿõ.

_Îé._

– Ïðîñòè. Ñëóøàé, ý-ý-ý… ìîæåò áûòü, íàì ïðîñòî ñïàòü â êðîâàòè ïî î÷åðåäè? – Ñèðèóñ îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêè, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ïîñëåäíèì äóðàêîì çà òî, ÷òî ïðåäëîæèë ÷åëîâåêó åãî æå ñîáñòâåííóþ êðîâàòü.

Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, ïîòîì ñíîâà ñìîðùèëñÿ.

– Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ ÿ áûë… ñëèøêîì ðàññòðîåí, ÷òîáû îðãàíèçîâàòü ñåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü íîðìàëüíîå è ñïàòü íå â êðåñëå è íå â íåóäîáíîé ïîçå. Óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, î òîì, ãäå ìíå ñïàòü, ÿ ñàì ìîãó ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ.

Íó äà. Êîíå÷íî.

– Äàé ìíå ìîþ ïàëî÷êó íà ìèíóòêó. ß ïðåâðàùó îäíî èç ýòèõ êðåñåë â äèâàí.

Ñíåéï îáèæåííî íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî øåÿ åãî, âèäèìî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñèëüíî áîëåëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñíÿë ñ êðîâàòè ÷àðû è ïîìîã Ñèðèóñó âñòàòü è äîéòè äî êàáèíåòà. Ó Ñèðèóñà ñðàçó çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, è îí òÿæåëî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòóë. Ìåáåëü ïðîòåñòóþùå çàñêðèïåëà.

– Ãäå òû ìåáåëü ñâîþ íàøåë, íà áàðàõîëêå? – ïðîâîð÷àë àíèìàã. – Çäåñü åñòü õîòÿ áû îäíî êðåñëî, êîòîðîìó ìåíüøå ñòà ëåò?

– Ðàáîòà â «òåïëîì ìåñòå÷êå» íå òàê óæ õîðîøî îïëà÷èâàåòñÿ, êàê òû äóìàåøü, – îãðûçíóëñÿ Ñíåéï, – Ê òîìó æå åñòü è äðóãèå, ëó÷øèå âåùè, íà êîòîðûå ìîæíî òðàòèòü äåíüãè.

– Êîìïîíåíòû äëÿ çåëèé, – ÿçâèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Ñèðèóñ, – âåäü óíöèÿ ×åðíîé Ïðèìóëû ñòîèò òûñÿ÷è êðåñåë!

Ñíåéï êèíóë â åãî ñòîðîíó ïîëíûé ðàçäðàæåíèÿ âçãëÿä è ïðîòÿíóë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ïîòîì ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë íà âèäàâøóþ âèäû ñêàìåå÷êó äëÿ íîã.

– ß ïðåâðàùàë åå â êðîâàòü, íî êàæäûé ðàç ýòà ïðîêëÿòàÿ øòóêîâèíà âîçâðàùàëàñü â ïðåæíåå ñîñòîÿíèå, – ïðèçíàëñÿ îí íàêîíåö, – Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ äâàæäû ïðîñíóëñÿ íà ïîëó, ÿ ðåøèë ïåðåéòè â êðåñëî. Íåóäà÷íîå ðåøåíèå, êàê îêàçàëîñü.

– Òâîÿ ïðîáëåìà â òîì, – ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ, – ÷òî òû ó÷èëñÿ ïðåâðàùàòü âåùè òîëüêî íà äåâÿíîñòî ìèíóò. Íà ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ÌàêÃîíàãîëë ñëåäèëà çà ó÷åíèêàìè. 

Ñíåéï ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

– Òû â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, íå ìîã ïðèãîòîâèòü òàêîå çåëüå, êîòîðîå ðàáîòàëî áû áîëüøå ïÿòè ìèíóò, íå òàê ëè?

– Ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ âñåãäà çàêàí÷èâàë èõ ïðèãîòîâëåíèå çà ïÿòü ìèíóò äî çâîíêà. Áîëüøåãî ìíå è íå íóæíî áûëî, – âîçðàçèë Ñèðèóñ, îáðàäîâàâøèñü ïåðåìåíå íàñòðîåíèÿ Ñíåéïà, – Âîò. Ñìîòðè è ó÷èñü.

Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà íåäîâåð÷èâûé ñìåøîê ïðîôåññîðà, îí íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà ñêàìåå÷êó.

– Íà÷íåì ñ ïðîñòûõ âåùåé, íàïðèìåð – ðàçìåð. Ýëîíãàðå, – ñêàìåå÷êà ïîñëóøíî âûòÿíóëàñü â äëèíó. Ñèðèóñ ïîâòîðèë çàêëèíàíèå, è ëîæå ñòàëî äîñòàòî÷íî øèðîêîé, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï ìîã ñâîáîäíî ðàñïîëîæèòüñÿ íà íåì, – Âèäèøü, êàê ÿ ïðèäàþ åìó æåëàåìóþ ôîðìó ñ êàæäûì øàãîì? – Ñíåéï êèâíóë. Ñèðèóñ ïðîäîëæàë, óêðåïèâ íîæêè äèâàíà çàêëèíàíèåì Ðîáóñòóñ, ïîòîì ñ ïîìîùüþ Ýêñòðóäóñ ñäåëàë ëîæå ìÿãêèì. Çàòåì ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ ïàëî÷êîé ñâîåãî òâîðåíèÿ, äàáû çàâåðøèòü ïðåâðàùåíèå.

Ñíåéï ïîòèðàë ïîäáîðîäîê áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ðóêè. Âèäíî áûëî, ÷òî îí âïå÷àòëåí òåì, ÷òî âèäåë.

– Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ýòî êàæåòñÿ ñîâñåì íåñëîæíûì, åñëè íàáëþäàòü ñî ñòîðîíû. Êàê ÿ ìîãó áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà îñòàíåòñÿ òàêîé è ïîñëå ïðåâðàùåíèÿ?

– Ïî÷åìó çåëüÿ íå òåðÿþò ýôôåêòèâíîñòü â òå÷åíèå äîëãîãî âðåìåíè?

– Ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïðîöåññ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ, åñëè ïðîâîäèòü åãî ïðàâèëüíî, ñâÿçûâàåò òâîþ ìàãèþ ñ ôîðìóëîé, – íåìåäëåííî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.

– Âîò èìåííî. Ïîïðîáóé ïðèìåíèòü òîò æå ïðèíöèï è ê ïðåâðàùåíèÿì. Ðàçáåé ñâîéñòâà ïðåäìåòà íà ãðóïïû, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ñàìûõ ïðîñòûõ: ðàçìåð, ôîðìà, öâåò. Ïðèäàé ïðåäìåòó íîâûå êà÷åñòâà, ïîòîì ïåðåõîäè ê ñòðóêòóðå è ìàòåðèàëó, íó, è òàê äàëåå. Ñ òàêèì ñâîéñòâîì êàê «îäóøåâëåííîñòü» ìîæíî ïîñòóïèòü äâóìÿ ñïîñîáàìè. Åñëè ïðåâðàùàåøü æèâîå ñóùåñòâî â íåæèâîé ïðåäìåò, íà÷íè âåñü ïðîöåññ ñ ïðèäàíèÿ åìó «íåæèâîñòè»; äàëüøå áóäåò ïðîùå. Òîëüêî íå óáèâàé – ïîñòàðàéñÿ, íàïðèìåð, ïðåâðàòèòü â ñòàòóþ.

Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ, âèäèìî, ñ ãðóñòüþ âñïîìíèâ î ìíîæåñòâå æóêîâ, áåññëàâíî îêîí÷èâøèõ ñâîþ æèçíü, áóäó÷è ïðåâðàùåííûìè â ïóãîâèöû. À Ñèðèóñ âäîõíîâëåííî ïðîäîëæàë:

– Åñëè òû ïðåâðàùàåøü íåæèâîé ïðåäìåò â îäóøåâëåííîå ñîçäàíèå, äåëàòü íàäî íàîáîðîò. Çäåñü ëåã÷å ðàáîòàòü ñ òåì, ÷òî íå ïûòàåòñÿ îò òåáÿ ñáåæàòü ïðè ïåðâîé æå âîçìîæíîñòè.

– Íàñ íèêîãäà íå ó÷èëè ýòîìó â øêîëå. Îò íàñ òðåáîâàëîñü, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîñòî ñðàçó ïîëó÷àëîñü, è âñå, – Ñíåéï ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîòûêàë äèâàí ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé.

– Âîîáùå-òî, åñëè íàáðàòüñÿ îïûòà â êàêîì-òî îïðåäåëåííîì âèäå Ïðåâðàùåíèé, òî âñå äåéñòâèòåëüíî áóäåò ïîëó÷àòüñÿ ïðîñòî è ñðàçó. Íî åñëè äóìàòü î ïðåäìåòå ñëèøêîì îáùî, èëè åñëè òû òîðîïèøüñÿ è ïðîïóñêàåøü íåñêîëüêî ñòóïåíåé ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ, èçìåíåíèÿ íå ñîõðàíÿòñÿ, è ó òåáÿ âûéäåò èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîëóïðåâðàòèâøååñÿ, èëè òî, ÷òî ñîâñåì ñêîðî âåðíåòñÿ ê ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîé ôîðìå.

Ñèðèóñ âçáóäîðàæåííî ïðîäîëæàë äåìîíñòðàöèþ, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåì, ÷òî ìîæåò äåëàòü ÷òî-òî íåïîõîæåå íà ëåæàíèå â ïîñòåëè è ñîçåðöàíèå ïëåñåíè íà ïîòîëêå. Îí ïðåâàðòèë äâà íîñîâûõ ïëàòêà â øåëêîâûå ïðîñòûíè, ðàññóæäàÿ î ïðîáëåìå ðàñòÿæåíèÿ ìàëåíüêèõ îáúåêòîâ äî áîëüøèõ ðàçìåðîâ íà äëèòåëüíûé ñðîê.

– Íåò, ÿ íå _ äåëàë_ èõ øåëêîâûìè, – ïîÿñíèë îí, óñëûøàâ îò Ñíåéïà âîïðîñ, – ýòî áûëî áû ðàäèêàëüíîå èçìåíåíèå. ß ïðîñòî ñäåëàë òàê, ÷òî îíè âûãëÿäÿò êàê øåëê, è íà îùóïü îíè êàê øåëê, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî âñå åùå õëîïîê.

– Æàëü, ÷òî ÌàêÃîíàãîëë íå ïîòðóäèòñÿ îáúÿñíèòü ó÷åíèêàì ýòîò ïðîöåññ âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îðàòü íà íèõ äî õðèïîòû, – â êîíöå êîíöîâ çàêëþ÷èë Ñåâåðóñ.

– Ýòî íå òàê óæ è ïðîñòî. Íàó÷èòüñÿ Ïðåâðàùåíèÿì ìîæíî ñòîëüêèìè ñïîñîáàìè, ñêîëüêî åñòü íà çåìëå êîëäóíîâ è âåäüì. ß ðåøèë âûáðàòü àíàëèòè÷åñêèé ïîäõîä òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òåáå ýòî äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ïîíÿòíåå âñåãî. Òû æå äåëàåøü òî æå ñàìîå ñ çåëüÿìè – ðàçðåçàåøü êîìïîíåíòû íà êóñî÷êè, à ïîòîì ñìåøèâàåøü èõ ïîñòåïåííî, – Ñíåéï ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë, – Äðóãèå ïðåäñòàâëÿþò ñåáå âñå ñîâñåì ïî-äðóãîìó. ×àùå âñåãî äåòåé ëó÷øå íå ó÷èòü ÷üåìó-òî êîíêðåòíîìó ìåòîäó, îíè ñàìè íàõîäÿò ñâîè. Îíè èíòóèòèâíî íàùóïûâàþò ïðèíöèïû âîëøåáñòâà, åñëè èõ ê íèì ïðèíóæäàòü – ïðîöåññ îáó÷åíèÿ ìîæåò çàñòîïîðèòüñÿ. Ó ðåáÿò è òàê ñëèøêîì ìíîãî çàáîò, ÷òîáû çàïîìèíàòü è âîñêðåøàòü â ïàìÿòè âñå çàêëèíàíèÿ è êàæäîå ïðåâðàùåíèå.

– À, òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, – ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ñî÷èëñÿ ñàðêàçìîì, – Ýòî âåäü òàê ñëîæíî – îáúÿñíèòü áåäíûì äåòêàì, êàê íóæíî ïðàâèëüíî äåëàòü ÷òî-òî. Äàâàéòå ïðîñòî ãîâîðèòü èì «Äåëàé!» è ïóáëè÷íî ñòûäèòü, åñëè îíè ÷åãî-òî íå ñìîãóò.

Ñèðèóñ óëûáíóëñÿ.

– ß äóìàþ, ó òåáÿ è ó ÌàêÃîíàãîëë ðàçíûå ìåòîäû îáó÷åíèÿ. Óâåðåí, ÷òî òû äàåøü ñâîèì ó÷åíèêàì î÷åíü ñëîæíûå çàäàíèÿ è áðàíèøü èõ çà ìàëåéøèå îòñòóïëåíèÿ îò ïðàâèë. Îíà ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî, åñëè ñëèøêîì òùàòåëüíî âíèêàòü â âîëøåáñòâî íà íà÷àëüíîì óðîâíå ó÷åáû, ýòî ìîæåò ïðèâåñòè ê ðàçâèòèþ ó ó÷åíèêà íåóâåðåííîñòè â ñåáå è êó÷è âñÿêèõ êîìïëåêñîâ. Ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè áû íà óðîêàõ äàâàë íåìíîãî áîëüøóþ ñâîáîäó äåéñòâèé è ïîçâîëÿë äåòÿì ïîëàãàòüñÿ íå èíòóèöèþ…

– ß áû çàðàáîòàë ëûñèíó è ìíîæåñòâî îæîãîâ! Áëàãîäàðþ, íî èíòóèöèè íå ìåñòî â êëàññå Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.

Ðàçãîâîð îá ó÷åáå çàñòàâèë Ñèðèóñà âñïîìíèòü…

– Ñåâåðóñ – òâîè çàíÿòèÿ! ß íå ìåøàþ òâîåìó ðàñïèñàíèþ? Ó òåáÿ, äîëæíî áûòü, åñòü ìíîãî äðóãèõ äåë, êðîìå êàê íÿí÷èòüñÿ ñî ìíîé.

– Êàê òî÷íî òû ýòî ïîäìåòèë. Áëýê, ñåé÷àñ çèìíèå êàíèêóëû. Òû íå åùå íå ïîíÿë? Çàíÿòèÿ íà÷íóòñÿ òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåäåëþ.

– Î. Íó òîãäà âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ÿ äóìàþ, – Ñèðèóñ íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà êàëåíäàðü. Åãî âñå åùå ìó÷èë âîïðîñ, ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï âîçèòñÿ ñ íèì, íî îí ðåøèë ïîêà çàáûòü î íåì. Îí íå õîòåë òîëêàòü Ñåâåðóñà íà åùå êàêèå-íèáóäü ïðèçíàíèÿ ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â÷åðà íî÷üþ.

– Èìåííî. È, Áëýê? «Êòî-òî óêóñèë òåáÿ?». Íåò, â ñàìîì äåëå! – Ñíåéï õèõèêàë âñþ äîðîãó äî ñïàëüíè.

~o~   


Ñíåéï, íàâåðíîå, ðåøèë, ÷òî ðàçãîâîðû ïîìîãàþò Ñèðèóñó, èëè æå åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü îí ñïðîñèë:

– Åñëè ïðåâðàùåíèå íå ìåíÿåò ñóòè ïðåäìåòà, êàê ðàäèêàëüíîå èçìåíåèå, êàê òû ìîã æèòü â îáðàçå ïñà òàê äîëãî? Òû áûë ñïîñîáåí ïåðåâàðèâàòü ñîáà÷üþ åäó è íàñûùàòüñÿ ýòèì?

– Òî, ÷òî åäÿò ñîáàêè, íå òàê óæ ñèëüíî îòëè÷àåòñÿ ò ëþäñêîé ïèùè. Ê òîìó æå ÿ åë òî, ÷òî òû â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íàçûâàë áû ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé åäîé – îáúåäêè è òî, ÷òî óäàâàëîñü âûïðîñèòü ó ñåðäîáîëüíûõ ïîæèëûõ ëåäè. Äëÿ ïñà ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, íî äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, î÷åâèäíî, íåò. Êîãäà ÿ ïðåâðàùàþñü â ñîáàêó, ÿ êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óìåíüøàþñü. Íàâåðíîå, ïîýòîìó ñåé÷àñ ÿ òàêîé õóäîé.

– À àíèìàãè ìîãóò… ðàçìíîæàòüñÿ, áóäó÷è â îáëèêå æèâîòíîãî? – Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë òàê æå âûñîêîìåðíî è ñîáðàííî, êàê âñåãäà, è çàìèíêà áûëà ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî, íî â óãîëêàõ ðòà ïðîôåññîðà ïðîñêîëüçíóëà óëûáêà.

– Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, ìîãóò ëè ó ÌàêÃîíàãîëë áûòü êîòÿòà? – çàñìåÿëñÿ Ñèðèóñ. – Íåò. Êîãäà îíà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ, îíà æåíùèíà â âèäå êîøêè, à íå êîøêà. Êðîâü îòëè÷àåòñÿ, è íèêîãäà íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ êðîâüþ æèâîòíîãî.

– Òîãäà êàê òû ìîã äîñòèãíóòü Êîíå÷íîãî Ïðåâðàùåíèÿ?

– Íó… – Ñèðèóñ îáäóìûâàë ïîäõîäÿùèå ñëîâà, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü ýòî. – Äâà îñíîâíûõ ðàçëè÷èÿ ìåæäó ïðåâðàùåíèåì è Êîíå÷íûì Ïðåâðàùåíèåì – ýòî òî, íà êàêîì óðîâíå ïðîèñõîäÿò èçìåíåíèÿ, è èõ îáðàòèìîñòü, ïîíèìàåøü?

_Íó, åñëè òû òàê äóìàåøü_, ãîâîðèëî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà. Ñèðèóñ âñå æå ðåøèë ïðîäîëæèòü.

– ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî î÷åíü ïðîñòî çàéòè â ïðåâðàùåíèè òàê äàëåêî, ÷òî èçìåíèòñÿ âñå – êðîâü, ìîçã, ñåðäöå – è íå îñòàíåòñÿ ìåñòà äëÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ðàçóìà. Òîãäà òû åãî òåðÿåøü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åñòü òàêàÿ òåîðèÿ, îáúÿñíÿþùàÿ íåêîòîðûå ñëó÷àè, êîãäà àíèìàãè ñòàíîâèëèñü íàñòîÿùèìè æèâîòíûìè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ èõ ñàìèõ ñïðîñèòü áûëî íåâîçìîæíî, – Ñèðèóñà ñëåãêà ïåðåäåðíóëî. Òåïåðü, êîãäà îí îá ýòîì äóìàë, ýòî íå êàçàëîñü òàêèì óæ  ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì âûáîðîì, – Åñòü ìíîãî ìíåíèé, ìóòàöèÿ ýòî èëè íåò – íî íàçûâàþò ýòî ïðåâðàùåíèåì.

– ß âñå ðàâíî åùå íå ïîíÿë ðàçíèöó, – îòìåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, – Êàê áû õîðîøî òû íå ïðåâðàòèë ÷òî-òî âî ÷òî-òî, âñåãäà ìîæíî ðàñêîëäîâàòü ýòî îáðàòíî.

– Íå ñîâñåì òàê! – Ñèðèóñ ñåë â ïîñòåëè, îæèâëåííî æåñòèêóëèðóÿ, –  Ïðè ïðåâðàùåíèè îáúåêò îñòàåòñÿ ñîáîé, îí òîëüêî âûòÿíóò â äëèíó, ïîêðàøåí èëè îäóøåâëåí. Íå âàæíî, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî òû åãî çàêîëäóåøü, âîëøåáñòâî â êîíöå êîíöîâ èñ÷åçíåò, è îáúåêò ñòàíåò òàêèì, êàêèì áûë. À ðàäèêàëüíîå èçìåíåíèå – ýòî êîãäà òû ïîëó÷àåøü ñîâåðøåííî íîâûé ïðåäìåò. Ãîòîâÿ çåëüÿ, òû ìíîãî ÷åãî òàê èçìåíÿåøü, êñòàòè. ×òîáû âåðíóòü ïðåæíèé îáúåêò, òû äîëæåí îïÿòü ïðîâåñòè ðàäèêàëüíîå èçìåíåíèå, ïðè÷åì íå óáðàòü óæå ïðèìåíåííóþ ìàãèþ, à ïðèìåíèòü íîâóþ. È âñå ðàâíî òû ïîëó÷èøü äðóãîé ïðåäìåò – ïðîñòî îí áóäåò èç òîãî æå ðîäà îáúåêòîâ.

– ß ìîãó ïðåâðàòèòü êîòëåòó â îâöó, íî ýòî íå áóäåò òà æå îâöà, èç êîòîðîé ýòà êîòëåòà áûëà ñäåëàíà âíà÷àëå? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.

– Äà! Èìåííî! – Ñèðèóñ áûë â âîñòîðãå. – Õîòÿ… – îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, – íå äóìàþ, ÷òî êîìó-íèáóäü óäàâàëîñü ïðåâðàòèòü ìÿñî â æèâîå ñóùåñòâî. Ïðåîáðàçîâàòü – äà. Íî òîãäà, íàâåðíîå, ïîëó÷àåòñÿ îâöà-çîìáè.

Ñåâåðóñ çàêàòèë ãëàçà, óñëûøàâ ýòó ìûñëü, è ïðèíåñ Ñèðèóñó çåëüå. Àíèìàã ïîïðîñèëñÿ â âàííóþ, è Ñåâåðóñ ïîìîã åìó äîéòè, óñàäèë íà ñêàìåéêó è ïðèíÿëñÿ ìûòü åìó ñïèíó. Íà ýòîò ðàç Ñèðèóñ èñõèòðèëñÿ âûìûòü íîãè è ïðîìåæíîñòü ñàì è ïî-äåòñêè ýòîìó ðàäîâàëñÿ. Îí øåë íà ïîïðàâêó. 


	6. Ãëàâà 6

Ãëàâà 6 

Ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïðîøëè ñïîêîéíî. Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî, è Ñèðèóñ ïîñòåïåííî ïðèâûêàë ê íåñïåøíîìó, òèõîìó ðàñïîðÿäêó âûíóæäåííîãî ïîñòåëüíîãî ðåæèìà. È âäðóã â îäíî óòðî åãî ðàçáóäèëè ãðîìêèå ãîëîñà.

– … íå÷åãî, òîëüêî èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä òâîèì êðåñòíûì! – çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ – õîëîäíî-íàñìåøëèâîå ôûðêàíüå.

– Äà? Òîãäà ïî÷åìó îí ïðèâÿçàí ê ïîñòåëè? Îòïóñòè åãî, òû, óáëþäîê! 

Íåóæåëè ýòî… Ãàððè?

Ñèðèóñ îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ó êðîâàòè ñòîÿëè Ãàððè è Ëþïèí. Ðåì áûë, êàê âñåãäà, ñïîêîåí; Ãàððè, íàïðîòèâ, áûë âçáåøåí.

– Ñèðèóñ! Òû â ïîðÿäêå? ×òî îí ñ òîáîé ñäåëàë? – ïðèñåâ íà êðàåøåê êðîâàòè, Ãàððè ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäûâàëñÿ â ëèöî êðåñòíîãî.

– Óãó, – áëàãîðàçóìíî îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ, – ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?

Îí âçãëÿíóë íà Ðåìà.

– Îòêóäà âû óçíàëè, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü?

– Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñëàë ñîâó ñ ñîîáùåíèåì î òîì, ÷òî òû íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîæèâåøü ó íåãî.

È â ñàìîì äåëå – óáëþäîê. Ñèðèóñ ãíåâíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, íî òîò òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.

– Ìû âîëíîâàëèñü – ìû òàê äîëãî èñêàëè òåáÿ, è ìû ðåøèëè ïðèéòè è ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òû òóò, – äîáàâèë Ðåì.

– Òû ñïóñêàëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ýòî âñå âèäåëè, íî íèêòî íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû òû âîçâðàùàëñÿ! – âûïàëèë Ãàððè.

– Ãàððè, âñå õîðîøî. ß… Ìíå íóæíî îäíî çåëüå, Ñåâåðóñ ãîòîâèò åãî äëÿ ìåíÿ, íó, îí è ðàçðåøèë ìíå îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü íà êàíèêóëû. Íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî. Òû íå âîëíóéñÿ îá ýòîì.

Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãàððè ÿñíî ãîâîðèëî, ÷òî ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê íå ïîâåðèë â íåñåðüåçíîñòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî.

– Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïåðååõàòü æèòü ê íàì? – òèõî ñïðîñèë îí. Ïîòîì íåîæèäàííî ïîêðàñíåë. – Îé. Òû æå åùå íå çíàåøü, ÷òî ìû æèâåì âìåñòå, äà?

– Íåò, ÿ çíàþ, – óëûáíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ.

– Çäîðîâî! Íó, òî åñòü… ß áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ýòîãî íå îäîáðèøü, – Ãàððè ñâåòèëñÿ ðàäîñòüþ.

Äî Ñèðèóñà âíåçàïíî äîøåë ñìûñë ñêàçàííûõ êðåñòíèêîì ñëîâ, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê óëûáêà êóäà-òî èñ÷åçàåò. Îäîáðÿòü? Æèâóò âìåñòå? Íåò, Ãàððè æå íå ìîã èìåòü â âèäó, ÷òî…

– Êàêîãî… ×åðò òåáÿ ïîäåðè, Ëþïèí, ×ÒÎ ÒÛ Ñ ÍÈÌ ÑÄÅËÀË? – êðîâü îãëóøèòåëüíî çàñòó÷àëà â óøàõ è ãîðëå. – Ñêàæè, ÷òî òû íå…!

– Íè÷åãî îí ÑÎ ÌÍÎÉ íå ÑÄÅËÀË! – Ãàððè òîæå ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ, çàñëîíèâ Ëþïèíà, ñëîâíî çàùèùàÿ åãî ñîáîé. – Êàê òû ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü òàêîå?!

Ëþïèí ñèäåë, ñëåãêà ñãîðáèâøèñü, â êðåñëå ïåðåä êðîâàòüþ Ñèðèóñà, êðåïêî ñæàâ êóëàêè, íåîòðûâíî ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîè ðóêè. Ïîòîì îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà þíîøó.

– Ãàððè, îñòàâü íàñ íàåäèíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, – ïðîçâó÷àëî î÷åíü òèõî.

– Íî…!

– Ïîæàëóéñòà.

Ãàððè ñ òðåâîãîé ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñèðèóñà, íî èç êîìíàòû âñå-òàêè âûøåë. Óõîäÿ, îí ñëåãêà ñæàë ïëå÷î Ëþïèíà îáîäðÿþùå. Ñèðèóñ çàêðûë ëèöî ëàäîíÿìè è ïîïûòàëñÿ óíÿòü áóøóþùóþ â íåì ñëåïÿùóþ ÿðîñòü. Ëþïèí ñíîâà óïåðñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ñâîè ðóêè. Òàê îí âñåãäà ïîñòóïàë, êîãäà Áëýê áûë â ãíåâå – ïîëíîñòüþ óõîäèë â ñåáÿ è âûêëþ÷àëñÿ èç ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. Óâèäåâ òàêóþ çíàêîìóþ ðåàêöèþ, àíèìàã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîøíîòâîðíóþ ñëàáîñòü. 

Íåëüçÿ áûëî îñòàâëÿòü Ãàððè ñ Ðåìîì. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû òîíóòü â æàëîñòè ê ñàìîìó ñåáå, íóæíî áûëî îñòàâàòüñÿ ñ ìàëü÷èêîì. È ÷òî åìó äåëàòü òåïåðü? ×òî áû ñäåëàë _âçðîñëûé_ ÷åëîâåê íà åãî ìåñòå? Æèçíü íå ïîäãîòîâèëà åãî ê òàêîìó. Îí ìîã óáèòü, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü êðåñòíèêà, ëèöî êàæäîãî, êòî óãðîæàë áû ðåáåíêó, Ñèðèóñ ãîòîâ áûë ïðåâðàòèòü â êðîâàâîå ìåñèâî. Íî îí íå ìîã ïðèäóìàòü, êàê åìó çàùèòèòü Ãàððè îò ýòîãî. Îò Ðåìà. Äæåéìñ íå ìîã âûáðàòü áîëåå íåïîäõîäÿùåãî êðåñòíîãî äëÿ ñâîåãî ñûíà. 

Îí ëåæàë, çàäûõàÿñü îò ãíåâà è çàõëåáûâàÿñü îò ÷óâñòâà, ÷òî åãî ïðåäàëè, ïîêà Ðåì òèõî íå çàãîâîðèë:

– Ïî÷åìó òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî?

– Ïî÷åìó ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ýòî ÍÅÏÐÀÂÈËÜÍÎ? Ðåì, òû æå áûë åãî ó÷èòåëåì! Åãî íàñòàâíèêîì! Äà òû â îòöû åìó ãîäèøüñÿ! È òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî? – ãîðå÷ü ïîäêàòèëà ê ãîðëó.

– Äóìàåøü, ÿ âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ñâîèì ïîëîæåíèåì, Ñèðèóñ? Ýòî òàê òåáÿ ðàññåðäèëî?

– ß îñòàâèë òåáå ðåáåíêà, ÷òîáû òû çàáîòèëñÿ î íåì! – ñíîâà âçîðâàëñÿ àíèìàã. – À òû ÷òî ñäåëàë? Ñîáëàçíèë åãî!

– Ãàððè óæå íå ðåáåíîê, – òâåðäî çàÿâèë Ëþïèí. Ïîòîì äîáàâèë, íåìíîãî òèøå, – È ÿ íå ñîáëàçíÿë åãî.

– Íå ðåáåíîê…! Äà âåäü îí ñòîëüêî ëåò ñòàðàëñÿ ïîõîäèòü íà òåáÿ! Òû æå… òû æå êàê îòåö åìó!

– Íåò, – Ðåì âîçðàçèë ñ íåîæèäàííîé ãîðÿ÷íîñòüþ, – Ýòî òû. Ãàððè âñåãäà âèäåë âî ìíå äðóãà, îòíþäü íå çàìåíó îòöà. Ýòî îí íàøåë â òåáå.

– Ìåíÿ ñ íèì íå áûëî, – ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïðîãîâîðèë Ñèðèóñ.

– Íå âàæíî! Îí âñå ïîíèìàë – îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî òû ñêðûâàåøüñÿ îò àâðîðîâ. È îí ïðèâûê, ÷òî íå ìîæåò áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òåìè, êîãî ëþáèò. È åùå – Ñèðèóñ, åìó äâàäöàòü ëåò. Îí äàâíî óæå íå ðåáåíîê. Íàâåðíîå, ñ òîãî ñàìîãî äíÿ, êàê ó íåãî íà ãëàçàõ Âîëüäåìîðò óáèë òîãî ïàðíÿ. È îí âèäåë ìíîãî ÷åãî ïîõóæå, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âûïóñòèëñÿ èç øêîëû. Îí… ìû… ìû ñ÷àñòëèâû âìåñòå.

Ñèðèóñ ñëóøàë Ëþïèíà, îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû òîò ðàññêàçàë åìó âñå, îáúÿñíèë, è ÷òîáû âñå ýòî êàêèì-íèáóäü ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì îêàçàëîñü ïðàâèëüíûì, íî âñå ñòàíîâèëîñü òîëüêî õóæå.

– Íå ìîãó… ß íå ìîãó ïðîñòî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû îäèí èç ýòèõ… – _Èçâðàùåíöåâ_. Ãíåâ èñïàðèëñÿ, îñòàâèâ çà ñîáîé óñòàëóþ ïóñòîòó è âñåïîãëîùàþùåå îò÷àÿíèå. – Êàê äîëãî âñå ýòî äëèòñÿ?

Ðåì áðîñèë íà íåãî áûñòðûé âçãëÿä è ñíîâà îïóñòèë ãëàçà.

– Ñ åãî ñåäüìîãî ãîäà â øêîëå ìû ñ Ãàððè áûëè áëèçêèìè äðóçüÿìè. Èíòèìíî áëèçêè ìû ñòàëè íàçàä.

Ñèðèóñ îòíÿë îò ëèöà ðóêè è ðàñòåðÿííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðåìà.

– Ïîëãîäà? Íî…òû æå ñêàçàë… Òî åñòü âû íå áûëè…? Êîãäà Ãàððè áûë â øêîëå, êîãäà óìåð òîò ïàðåíü?

– Ìåðëèí, íåò! Êîíå÷íî íåò! Êàê òû ìîã òàêîå ïîäóìàòü! – Ðåì îáèäåëñÿ. – ß íå èíòåðåñóþñü äåòüìè, Ñèðèóñ. 

Ñïàñèáî áîãàì õîòÿ áû çà ýòî. Ñèðèóñ âûòåð ëèöî óãîëêîì ïðîñòûíè è ñåë, ïîäòÿíóâ ê ñåáå êîëåíè è îáíÿâ èõ. Îí ñîâåðøåííî ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. Êàê òàêîå ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ?

– Ïî÷åìó èìåííî îí? – ñïðîñèë îí â êîíöå êîíöîâ. – Ïî÷åìó îí? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ìîëîä? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî áûë ðÿäîì? ×òî îí ñûí Äæåéìñà? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí çíàìåíèò?

– Ýòî òåáÿ òàê ðàññòðàèâàåò? Òî, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó áûòü ñ íèì ïî êàêèì-òî íåâåðíûì ïðè÷èíàì? –ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ðåì.

– Îòâåòü ìíå. Ïîìîãè íàéòè âî âñåì ýòî ñìûñë, ÷òîá åãî ÷åðò ïîáðàë! Òû âñå åùå ìîé äðóã. – Äîáàâèë îí âäðóã, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî Ðåì ìîæåò íå ïîíèìàòü, Íå ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî èç-çà ýòîãî âñå îáñòîèò åùå ñëîæíåå.

Ðåì âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî ñâîèìè òàêèìè çíàêîìûìè, áåçäîííûìè, ñèÿþùèìè ÿíòàðíûìè ãëàçàìè.

– Äà, ÿ òâîé äðóã. Äóìàþ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó äëÿ òåáÿ âñå òàê ñëîæíî. Ó òåáÿ íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè âèäåòü, êàê îí ðàñòåò, êàê ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìóæ÷èíîé. Íî òåïåðü îí âûðîñ, è ÿ óæå äàâíî íå âèæó â íåì ðåáåíêà, êàê áû òî íè áûëî. ß ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íå ñîáëàçíÿë åãî. È íå äóìàé, ÷òî ÿ âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ åãî íåâèííîñòüþ. Ó íåãî áûëè ëþáîâíèêè è äî ìåíÿ. Ñèðèóñ, âñå òî, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèë – ÿ òîæå äîëãî íå ìîã ïðèâåñòè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê. Êîãäà åùå â øêîëå îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü ëþáîâíèê, ÿ áûë çîë, òàê çîë, ÷òî õîòåë ïðèäóøèòü êîãî-íèáóäü. Ñìåøíî, íî ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ïðåäàë åãî, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë êîìó-òî ñîâðàòèòü ðåáåíêà. È ïîòîì ó íåãî áûëè äðóãèå, è ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ ïðèíèìàòü ýòî. Êîãäà ìû… ïðèçíàëè, ÷òî íàñ äðóã ê äðóãó âëå÷åò, ìû îòíîñèëèñü äðóã ê äðóãó êàê ê ðàâíûì. Äà, ÿ ñòàðøå. Íî ýòî òàê æå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü åìó òî, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò äàòü êàêîé-íèáóäü þíåö – òåðïåíèå, îïûò, ïîìîùü, êîãäà îí áîðåòñÿ ñ âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè.

– À ÷òî ýòî äëÿ òåáÿ, Ðåì? ß íå ñïðàøèâàþ, ïî÷åìó òû ëþáèøü åãî – íî ïî÷åìó èìåííî òàê?

Ðåì âçäîõíóë.

– Îòâåò ìîæåò òåáå íå ïîíðàâèòüñÿ.

– Ãîâîðè.

– Îí – àëüôà, – ïðîñòî îòâåòèë Ðåì, – âîæàê ñòàè. Íå ìîãó åìó íå ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ.

Âîçäóõ ñî ñâèñòîì âûøåë èç ëåãêèõ Ñèðèóñà. Ìèð ðàçëåòåëñÿ íà êóñî÷êè, è îíè ìåäëåííî-ìåäëåííî âîçâðàùàëèñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Ñèðèóñ âäðóã ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó òàêèì îøåëîìëÿþùå íåïðàâèëüíûì êàçàëñÿ åìó îáðàç Ðåìà-àãðåññîðà, Ðåìà-ïðåñëåäîâàòåëÿ. Ïî÷åìó âñå êàçàëîñü òàêèì èçâðàùåííûì è ëæèâûì.

– Îõ, – ñëàáî âûäîõíóë îí è ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ, – À Ãàððè çíàåò? ×òî òû… âîñïðèíèìàåøü âñå ýòî òàê?

Ðåì, êàæåòñÿ, ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåëîâêî.

– Íåò, ÿ íå õîòåë, ì-ì-ì… çàñòàâëÿòü åãî áðàòü íà ñåáÿ ýòó ðîëü. Ê òîìó æå, òîëüêî ñ òîáîé ÿ ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì – î òîì, êàê ìîæíî âîñïðèíèìàòü ëþäåé.

Õà.

– Âñå ðàâíî ýòî ñòðàííî, – çàÿâìë Ñèðèóñ. Åìó íóæíî áûëî ñâûêíóòüñÿ ñ ýòîé ìûñëüþ, õîòÿ îí çíàë, ÷òî íå ñòîèëî ñòàðàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ýòè äâîå ðàçîøëèñü. Ëó÷øå áûòü ðÿäîì, ïðèãëÿäûâàòü, ïîìîãàòü Ãàððè, åñëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ – è Ðåìó òîæå. Ñèðèóñ ïîòÿíóëñÿ è ñõâàòèë Ðåìà çà çàïÿñòüå.

– Íå îáèæàé åãî.

– Íèêîãäà, – òîðæåñòâåííî ïîîáåùàë Ðåì. Òåïåðü, êîãäà òÿæåëûé ðàçãîâîð êîí÷èëñÿ, îí âûãëÿäåë ìîëîæå.

– ß áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû áóäåøü âîçðàæàòü ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òî ìû îáà ìóæ÷èíû. Ãàððè äóìàë, …òû íàñ èçáåãàåøü. 

Ñèðèóñ îòâåòèë íà ýòî êîðîòêèì ãðîìêèì ñìåøêîì.

– ß ïîñëåäíèé ÷åëîâåê íà Çåìëå, êòî ñòàë áû îñóæäàòü êîãî-òî çà òÿãó ê ìóæ÷èíàì. Òåáå ñëåäîâàëî áû îá ýòîì çíàòü.

Ðåì ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ.

– ß ñêàçàë åìó òîëüêî, ÷òî òû – ÷åëîâåê øèðîêèõ âçãëÿäîâ. ß ðåøèë, ÷òî íå âñå ñëåäóåò ïðèíèìàòü âî âíèìàíèå…

– Äà óæ, ïîêàçàë ÿ øèðîòó ñâîèõ âçãëÿäîâ, äà? – íåñ÷àñòëèâî çàêëþ÷èë Ñèðèóñ. – Ïðîñòè, Ëóíè. ß íå èìåë ïðàâà. 

Íèêîãäà íå èìåë. Îí äîëæåí áûë áûòü ñ íèìè… _äëÿ_ íèõ. 

– Òû çàùèùàë ñâîåãî äåòåíûøà, – óëûáíóëñÿ Ðåì, – èìåë ïîëíîå ïðàâî. Áóäåøü ãîâîðèòü ñ Ãàððè?

Ñèðèóñ ñãëîòíóë.

– Íå ñåé÷àñ. ß ïîêà åùå ñëèøêîì ñëàá, – îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ èçìîæäåííûì äî ïîñëåäíåãî, – ß ñêàæó åìó, ÷òî æàëåþ î òîì, ÷òî íàêðè÷àë íà íåãî, íî íà äîëãóþ áåñåäó ìåíÿ íå õâàòèò. Êàê òû äóìàåøü, åñëè ÿ ïîïðîøó åãî ïðèéòè êî ìíå çàâòðà?

Ñèðèóñó õîòåëîñü ïîáûñòðåå âûïèòü ñâîå çåëüå è çàñíóòü. Ðåøèò ëè Ðåì, ÷òî îí òðóñ?

Ëþïèí ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ÿñíûì, îñòðûì âçãëÿäîì. 

– Ñèðèóñ, òû ñêàæåøü åìó, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? Òû áîëåí, ýòî î÷åâèäíî, è ìû òàê äîëãî íè÷åãî î òåáå íå çíàëè… ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òû…

– Íåò, íè÷åãî òàêîãî. ß ïðîñòî… ß ïûòàëñÿ íàéòè ðàáîòó, íî ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. ß íè äëÿ ÷åãî íå ïîäõîäèë, âîîáùå, ïîíèìàåøü? È ìíå áûëî õðåíîâî, òàê õðåíîâî… Âîéíà êîí÷èëàñü, è áîëüøå íå÷åìó áûëî ìåíÿ ïîäñòåãèâàòü. ß ìíîãî âðåìåíè ïðîâîäèë â îáðàçå ñîáàêè – ïðîñòî øàòàëñÿ òàê. Òàê ìíå áûëî õîðîøî.

Ðåì óëûáíóëñÿ, íî â ãëàçàõ åãî áûëî áåñïîêîéñòâî.

– Ñíåéï ñêàçàë òåáå? Îí ãîâîðèò, ýòî êàêàÿ-òî áîëåçíü, è îí ìîæåò åå âûëå÷èòü, – _äóøåâíàÿ áîëåçíü_. Îí æäàë îòâðàùåíèÿ â ãëàçàõ Ëóíè.

– ×åðíîå Ãîðå… – ïðîøåïòàë Ëþïèí è äî áîëè êðåïêî ñæàë ðóêó Ñèðèóñà. – Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ íå ñêàçàë ìíå. Îí ñêàçàë òîëüêî, ÷òî òû çäåñü, ó íåãî.

– Äóìàåøü, ÿ òðóñ? – Ñèðèóñ çàêàøëÿëñÿ, ñæèìàÿ ðóêó Ðåìà â îòâåò. – Ëóíè?

– Íåò, ÿ íå ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû òðóñ. Ýòî âîëíóåò òåáÿ áîëüøå âñåãî? – Ñèðèóñ êèâíóë, ãîâîðèòü îí íå ìîã.

– Íåò â ýòîì íè÷åãî îò òðóñîñòè. Êîãäà ìû áûëè äåòüìè… ýòî äëÿ íàñ áûëî êàê àíàôåìà, äà? – Ñèðèóñ âñå åùå ìîã òîëüêî êèâàòü. – Õðàáðîñòü îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò òîãî, ÷åì ìû ïðèâûêëè ñ÷èòàòü åå, êîãäà áûëè äåòüìè. Ýòî ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî ñìåÿòüñÿ íàä îïàñíîñòüþ.

– ß… Ìíå âñå âðåìÿ õî÷åòñÿ ñïðÿòàòüñÿ, – ãîëîñ àíèìàãà ñòàë õðèïëûì è íàïðÿæåííûì. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî íå çàïëà÷åò; ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì, – ÿ îò âñåãî áåãó. Èçáåãàþ ñïîðîâ. Äàæå ñ òîáîé.

– Çà÷åì áû òåáå ñî ìíîé ñïîðèòü? – Ðåì âûãëÿäåë îçàäà÷åííûì.

– Íó, íå ñïîðèòü, íî… ß ïðèøåë ñþäà, ÷òîáû èçâèíèòüñÿ ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì çà òî, ÷òî ÷óòü íå óáèë åãî, çíàåøü? – Ðåì îñòàâàëñÿ ñïîêîåí. – ß çíàë, ÷òî äîëæåí áûë íàéòè òåáÿ è ïîãîâîðèòü, íî íå ìîã. ß óíè÷òîæèë íàøó äðóæáó, è ÿ çíàë, ÷òî òû íå äîâåðèøüñÿ ìíå áîëüøå.

Î, íó âåëèêîëåïíî! ×åðòîâñêè âåëèêîëåïíî. Îí âñå-òàêè ïëà÷åò. _Ìîæåøü åùå áîëüøå óíèçèòü ñåáÿ, Áëýê?_ Ñèðèóñ ñåðäèòî âûòåð ãëàçà ðóêàâîì è îòâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå.

– Ïðîñòè, – ãîðëî ñäàâèëî ñëåçàìè.

– ß äàë èì çàïåðåòü òåáÿ â Àçêàáàíå, – ïðîøåïòàë Ðåì, – ß òîæå âèíîâàò. _Ìû_ âèíîâàòû.

Òàê îíè è ìîë÷àëè: Ñèðèóñ, òÿæåëî äûøà, ñòàðàëñÿ íå ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ, Ðåì, ñèäÿ íà êðàþ êðîâàòè, ãëàäèë àíèìàãà ïî ïëå÷àì. Íàêîíåö Ñèðèóñ óñïîêîèëñÿ è óñëûøàë êðèêè è øèïåíèå, äîíîñÿùèåñÿ èç êàáèíåòà. Êàæåòñÿ, Ãàððè è Ñåâåðóñ óñòðîèëè ñåáå èõ ñîáñòâåííûé êàòàðñèñ. Ñèðèóñ âçäîõíóë è ñåë.

– Ìû ïîãîâîðèì îá ýòîì, – ïîîáåùàë îí Ëþïèíó, – Íå ïîçîâåøü Ñíåéïà? Ïî-ìîåìó, ìíå íóæíî çåëüå.

– ß ñêàæó åìó, – Ðåì ïîäíÿëñÿ, – Ïîñëóøàé, ÿ ñåé÷àñ óâåäó Ãàððè äîìîé è òàì ñ íèì ïîãîâîðþ. Îí íàâåñòèò òåáÿ òàê ñêîðî, êàê ýòî áóäåò âîçìîæíî, õîðîøî?

Îí ïîðûâèñòî îáíÿë Ñèðèóñà è âûøåë.

À Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà ñâåðíóëñÿ êëóáêîì íà ïîñòåëè, ñòàðàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü òåïëî ðåìîâûõ ðóê. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïîÿâèëñÿ Ñíåéï, è Áëýê âûòÿíóëñÿ îáðàòíî è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñåäëàòü âèä, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå.

– Ìíå íóæíî çåëüå, – ñêàçàë îí ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì.

Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë åìó íåáîëüøîé áîêàë.

– Ñëèøêîì ðàíî äëÿ åùå îäíîé äîçû. ß äàì òåáå êîå-÷òî äðóãîå.

– ×òî ýòî? – íà ñàìîì äåëå, Ñèðèóñà ýòî ìàëî áåñïîêîèëî.

– Ëåêàðñòâî, – ñóõî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. È äîáàâèë, – È øîêîëàä. Ðàç óæ òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñîáà÷üåé êðîâè â òåáå íåò.

Ñèðèóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî âêóñíî, øîêîëàä ñîãðåë åãî èçíóòðè. Ñêîðî îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ è çàäðåìàë, ïðîñíóëñÿ òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà Ñíåéï ðàçáóäèë åãî è íàñòîÿòåëüíî ðåêîìåíäîâàë âëèòü â ñåáÿ ïîáîëüøå áóëüîíà.

~o~

Åùå îäíà ãëàâà. ß âñå-òàêè ðàáîòàþ… Ìåäëåííî. Íî çàòî âåðíî. Õî÷ó ñïðîñèòü – âàñ óñòðàèâàþò íåáîëüøèå ãëàâû, êîòîðûå áûëè â íà÷àëå, èëè (ïðèøëà ìíå â ãîëîâó òàêàÿ ìûñëü) îáúåäèíèòü èõ â àâòîðñêèå?


	7. Ãëàâà 7

**Ãëàâà 7.**

Ñèðèóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. Îùóùåíèå, áóäòî åãî ìåøêîì ïî ãîëîâå óäàðèëè, ïîñòåïåííî èñ÷åçàëî. Îí ïîëåæàë íåìíîãî â ïîñòåëè, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîòîëîê, ïîòîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî òèøèíû áîëüøå íå âûäåðæèò.

– ×òî òû ÷èòàåøü? – ñïðîñèë îí Ñíåéïà. Òîò áðîñèë â ñòîðîíó Ñèðèóñà ðàçäðàæåííûé âçãëÿä, îòîðâàâøèñü îò òîëñòîé êíèãè â ÿðêî-êðàñíîé êîæàíîé îáëîæêå.

– Ó÷åáíèê ïî çåëüÿì äëÿ ïåðâîãî êëàññà. Ìíå íóæíî ïåðåñìîòðåòü è èñïðàâèòü ó÷åáíûå ïëàíû íà ãîä, – ïðîôåññîð ïîìîðùèëñÿ, – ïîñëå âîéíû Ìèíèñòåðñòâî çàïðåòèëî íåêîòîðûå êîìïîíåíòû. Èõ íåëüçÿ ïðîäàâàòü ó÷åíèêàì èëè èñïîëüçîâàòü íà çàíÿòèÿõ.

– Õì… – Ñèðèóñ íå çíàë, ÷òî íà ýòî ñêàçàòü. – Ýòî ÷òî-òî îïàñíîå?

– Îïàñíîå! – Ñíåéï ñåðäèòî ôûðêíóë. – Åñëè áû! Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ïîäíÿëî ïîòðÿñàþùèé øóì âîêðóã "èñêîðåíåíèÿ âëèÿíèÿ Òüìû" îòîâñþäó, ãäå îíè òîëüêî ìîãóò åãî "íàéòè". Êàêàÿ-òî íàïûùåííàÿ çàäíèöà ïðîøëàñü ïî ñïèñêó êîìïîíåíòîâ îáùåãî èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ è âû÷åðêíóëà îòòóäà âñå, ÷òî õîòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü çëîâåùå çâó÷èò. Çëîñåìÿ è Ñîííóþ Îäóðü – ïðî÷ü, çàòî íàïåðñòÿíêà, î÷åâèäíî, íàçûâàåòñÿ âïîëíå ìèëî, òàê äàâàéòå åå îñòàâèì! – ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà ñî÷èëñÿ òàêîé çëîáîé, ÷òî íàïåðñòÿíêà äîëæíà áûëà áû äàâíî óæå ñãîðåòü îò ñòûäà. – Êðîâîæóêè. ×åðíûé çìåèíûé êîðåíü. ×åðâåñóñëî. Êðîâü äðàêîíà. Çëîãðèâà. Îãíåæèâèöà. Ñòðåêîçû-äðàêîíèöû. Ñòðåêîçû! – îí ðåçêî çàõëîïíóë êíèãó. – Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî îíè òðåáîâàëè íà êîðíþ óíè÷òîæèòü Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ? Ëåñ, êîòîðûé áûë çäåñü óæå òîãäà, êîãäà Õîãâàðòñà åùå íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî!

– Óíè÷òîæèòü, – Ñèðèóñ ñ òðóäîì îñìûñëèâàë óñëûøàííîå, – Óíè÷òîæèòü ñàìûé áîëüøîé çàïîâåäíèê âîëøåáíûõ ñóùåñòâ â Áðèòàíèè? – ìîæåò áûòü, è â ñàìîì äåëå ýòî íå ñ íèì òâîðèòñÿ ÷òî-òî íå òî, à ñ îêðóæàþùèì åãî ìèðîì?

– Ñêîðî îí ñêîðåå âñåãî ñòàíåò åäèíñòâåííûì çàïîâåäíèêîì â Áðèòàíèè, – ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, – Îí è òàê óæå ïåðåïîëíåí áåæåíöàìè.

– ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? Áåæåíöû?

– ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî ëþäè ñîøëè ñ óìà. Íàñòîÿùåé îïàñíîñòè òåïåðü áîëüøå íåò, è âíåçàïíî êàæäûé çàìûçãàííûé âîëøåáíèê ñòàë Âåëèêèì Îõîòíèêîì çà Òâîðåíèÿìè Òüìû. Âñå êàê îäèí ôàíàòè÷íî âû÷èùàþò ñâîè ÷åðäàêè, ïðîãîíÿþò óïûðåé è âðèçðàêîâ, óáèâàþò ñàäîâûõ ãíîìîâ… Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïðèþòèòü îäíîãî òåíåâè÷êà – êòî-òî âûãíàë åãî íà ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò!

– Òåíåâè÷îê? – Ñèðèóñ ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå, êðàéíå çàèíòðèãîâàííûé. – Êòî ýòî? Íèêîãäà íè î ÷åì ïîäîáíîì íå ñëûøàë. 

– Îíè ïî÷òè èñ÷åçëè, – Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, – Êîãäà ÿ áûë ðåáåíêîì, ó íàñ æèë îäèí òàêîé. Îíè ïîëåçíû – ïîåäàþò ïûëü. íî ó íèõ î÷åíü «òåìíîå» íàçâàíèå è îíè îáèòàþò òîëüêî â òåíÿõ – ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ó íèõ ìíîãî øàíñîâ âûæèòü.

Ñèðèóñ ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îãëÿäåëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü õîòÿ áû ìåëüêîì óâèäåòü ýòî ïèòàþùååñÿ ïûëüþ ñóùåñòâî.

– Îí íå ïîÿâèòñÿ, – Ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ñíåéï, – îí áîèòñÿ íåçíàêîìöåâ. Ìîæåò áûòü, íî÷üþ òû óñïååøü íà íåãî âçãëÿíóòü – åñëè îí áóäåò äóìàòü, ÷òî òû ñïèøü.

– Ó Îãðèäà, íàâåðíîå, ïðîðâà çàáîò. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ìîã áû åìó ïîìî÷ü, – ó íåãî áûëà áû ðàáîòà, õîòÿ áû òàêàÿ. 

– Óãó. Îí ïî÷òè âñå ñâîå âðåìÿ ïðîâîäèò â Ëåñó, íàâîäÿ ïîðÿäîê. Îí äàæå îñòàâèë ïðåïîäàâàíèå – ðåøèë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò çàíèìàòüñÿ è òåì, è äðóãèì îäíîâðåìåííî. Âìåñòî íåãî òåïåðü ðàáîòàåò Ýäíèôåä Ýâàíñ, õóôôëüïóôåö, íà ÷åòûðå ãîäà íàñ ìëàäøå. Ïîìíèøü åãî? ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî åãî ÷óòü áûëî íå èñêëþ÷èëè, êîãäà îí îòêàçàëñÿ êàëå÷èòü ïàóêîâ, ñäàâàÿ Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û, – Ñíåéï, î÷åâèäíî, äî ñèõ ïîð óäèâëÿëñÿ áåçóìèþ íåêîòîðûõ ëþäåé.

– À ÷òî ñ Çàùèòîé? Âàì ïîâåçëî íàêîíåö-òî íàéòè êîãî-òî ñòîÿùåãî? – Ãàððè ïèñàë åìó î Áåëêå, ×àðóàëüäå, à ïîòîì áûë íåíàñòîÿùèé Øèçîãëàç Õìóðè. Êîãäà Ñèðèóñ âñïîìèíàë î òîì, ÷òî äåòåé íàõîäèëñÿ Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ó íåãî ìóðàøêè ïî êîæå ïðîáåãàëè. Íàñêîëüêî îí ïîìíèë, íè îäíîìó èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Çàùèòû íå óäàâàëîñü ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ â ñâîåé äîëæíîñòè áîëüøå ãîäà, ëèáî èç-çà îòñóòñòâèÿ çíàíèé î ïðåäìåòå, ëèáî â ñèëó íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñëó÷àåâ. Íà ñåäüìîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ Ãàððè â øêîëå óðîêè âçÿëà ìàäàì Øèïö: îíà ÷èòàëà ëåêöèè ïî òåîðèè è ñîñòàâëÿëà ìíîãîâàðèàíòíûå òåñòû.

– Íåñêîëüêî ëåò ìåñòî ïóñòîâàëî. Ïîñëå Ñãîðáñà âñåõ ïðåòåíäåíòîâ ïðîâåðÿëè òàê òùàòåëüíî, ÷òî íè îäíîãî íå îñòàëîñü. Â ýòîì ñåìåñòðå ïðåïîäàåò îäèí äåìîíîëîã – íåêèé Ðóïåðò Ãàéëñ. Ëåòîì îí ïðèåõàë ñ ïðîñüáîé ïîðàáîòàòü â áèáëèîòåêå è Äàìáëüäîð óãîâîðèë åãî îñòàòüñÿ. Îí… íåïëîõ. Î÷åíü ïðàêòè÷åí. Äàæå ïðèâåë êàê-òî âàìïèðà – ïîêàçàòü ñåìèêëàññíèêàì.

– Îí ïðèâåë â øêîëó ÂÀÌÏÈÐÀ? Ýòî… Ýòî æå….

– Äàæå áîëåå âîçìóòèòåëüíî, ÷åì ïðåïîäàþùèé äåòÿì îáîðîòåíü, íå òàê ëè? – îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, è Ñèðèóñ ñåðäèòî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. – Òåì íå ìåíåå, ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî èíòåðåñíî. Âàìïèð áûë ïîòîì ÷àñòè÷íî âîññòàíîâëåí, êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Ãàéëñ ðàññóæäàë ïîòîì î çàêëÿòèè, ïðèìåíÿåìîì äëÿ ýòîãî. Êðàéíå îðèãèíàëüíî.

– Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íå ìîãëî ýòî îäîáðèòü.

– Î, íåò, êîíå÷íî, – â óëûáêå Ñíåéïà ñêâîçèëî çëîðàäíîå íàñëàæäåíèå, – Îíè ïðîñòî ñëþíîé áðûçæàëè. Îíè óòîïèëè áû åãî â ìåøêå, åñëè áû òîëüêî îí íå âîçâðàùàëñÿ â Âåñò-Èíäèþ óæå â ôåâðàëå. 

– Íàêîíåö-òî ïîÿâèëñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëü, êîòîðîãî òû íå íåíàâèäèøü? – ïîääðàçíèë Ñåâåðóñà Ñèðèóñ.

– ß, çíàåøü ëè, ñêëîíåí íåæíî îáîæàòü êàæäîãî, êòî áðîñàåò âûçîâ Ìèíèñòåðñòâó. Êñòàòè, – ïðîôåññîð íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, ãëàçà åãî áëåñòåëè, – ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû äîëæåí ïîòðåáîâàòü êîìïåíñàöèþ çà íåñïðàâåäëèâîå çàêëþ÷åíèå. Îòêðûòî. 

Ñèðèóñ çàåðçàë â ïîñòåëè:

– Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî õîðîøàÿ ìûñëü.

– Î, à ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî õîðîøàÿ, – ïðîøèïåë Ñíåéï, – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíîæåñòâó âîëøåáíèêîâ ñëåäóåò íàïîìíèòü î òîì, ê ÷åìó ïðèâîäèò áåçäîêàçàòåëüíîå îñóæäåíèå íåâèíîâíûõ!

– Òàê ìíîãî ëåò ïðîøëî… Âîçìîæíî, äåëî ïîäïàäàåò ïîä äåéñòâèå çàêîíà î ñðîêå äàâíîñòè. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê ìíå çàÿâèëè, êîãäà ÿ ïîïûòàëñÿ âåðíóòü îáðàòíî ìîé äîì. Ìíå ïîíàäîáèëñÿ áû àäâîêàò, äà äàæå åñëè è ïîòðàòèòü ñîòíè ãàëëåîíîâ íà áåçíàäåæíîå äåëî, ýòî ìàëî ÷òî èçìåíèò. 

_Îñîáåííî, åñëè ó òåáÿ íåò ýòèõ ñàìûõ ãàëëåîíîâ._

– Ñðîê äàâíîñòè, õà! – Ñíåéï ñêðèâèë ãóáû â íàñìåøëèâîé ãðèìàñå. – Àäâîêàò-ãîáëèí ðàçíåñ áû èõ â ñóäå â ïóõ è ïðàõ. Òåáå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ þíûì Ïîòòåðîì. Ó íåãî åñòü ñâÿçè â Ãðèíãîòòñ è â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå – Óýñëè è Ãðåéíäæåð. 

– Ìîæåò áûòü, è ïîãîâîðþ, – Ñèðèóñ âçäîõíóë. Îí ñíîâà óñòàë, õîòÿ ðàçãîâîð áûë íåäîëãèì. Òî ëè ýòî çåëüå íà íåãî òàê äåéñòâîâàëî, òî ëè ÷òî-òî äðóãîå áûëî ñ íèì íå â ïîðÿäêå.

Îí ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñà, íî òîò îòäåëàëñÿ ñëîâàìè âðîäå "ïîáî÷íûå ýôôåêòû", "íåèçáåæíî" è "äëèòåëüíîå ãîëîäàíèå". Áëýê ðåøèë, ÷òî åìó íóæíî ïîóïðàæíÿòüñÿ. Ïîñòåëüíûé ðåæèì âñåãäà çàñòàâëÿë åãî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ðàçâàëèíîé. 

– Òû ìîã áû ñíÿòü îõðàííûå ÷àðû, – ïðåäëîæèë îí. Ñíåéï âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî, – Äà ëàäíî òåáå, ÿ æå íå ñîáèðàþñü áåæàòü. Ìåíÿ óæå íå íóæíî ñâÿçûâàòü.

Ñíåéï âñå åùå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ îáåñïîêîåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.

– Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî íå ñîòâîðèøü ÷åãî-òî… íåîáðàòèìîãî? – ñïðîñèë îí â êîíöå êîíöîâ. 

_Àõ, ýòî…_

Íåò, – òâåðäî îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ, – ß ðåøèë, ÷òî ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé ðàçóì ìíå âñå-òàêè åùå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ. Õîòÿ áû ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí óâèäåòü, ÷åì êîí÷èòñÿ ýòà èñòîðèÿ ñ Ãàððè è Ðåìîì…

– Òû áûë î÷åíü ïîòðÿñåí, – òèõî ïðîãîâîðèë Ñåâåðóñ.

– À òû íåò? Èëè òû çíàë, ÷òî íè ñòàëè ëþáîâíèêàìè?

– ß çíàë. ß äóìàë…. ÷òî òû ïîýòîìó òàê ïîäàâëåí. Èç-çà Ðåìà. Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí, ý-ý-ý, ñ êåì-òî äðóãèì.

_×òî?_

– Òû ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ìû áûëè ëþáîâíèêàìè è îí ìåíÿ áðîñèë?

Ñíåéï ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè. 

– Ðåì áûë… òî åñòü, îí ìîé äðóã. Ó íàñ íèêîãäà íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå áûëî. 

– Íó, òû òàê óïîðíî åãî èçáåãàë… ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí áûë äóìàòü?

– Êàæåòñÿ, òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ áóäåò äðóãàÿ ïðè÷èíà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåëîâêî ñ íèì è Ãàððè, äà? – óäðó÷åííî ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. – Ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã ñïèò ñ ñûíîì âòîðîãî ìîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà.

– Íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó ýòî òàê òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò. Êàê íèêàê îáà îíè ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûå,  ëåãêîìûñëåííûå, âïå÷àòëèòåëüíûå òóïèöû è ðàçèíè.

– Òî åñòü òû ãîâîðèøü, – ïåðåâåë Áëýê ñ ñåâåðóññêîãî, – ÷òî îíè ïðåêðàñíî äðóã äðóãó ïîäõîäÿò?

"À ÷òî, åñëè è òàê?", ãîâîðèëè ïðèïîäíÿòàÿ áðîâü Ñíåéïà è óïðÿìî ïîäæàòûå ãóáû.

Ñèðèóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî ìóäðåå áóäåò íå ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ. 

– Äàé ìíå âñòàòü ñ êðîâàòè. ß õî÷ó ïîìûòüñÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì óñíó. È òû íå ïîìîæåøü ìíå âûìûòü âîëîñû?

– Î, îïÿòü?! – Íåñìîòðÿ íà âîð÷àíèå, Ñåâåðóñ ïîìîã Áëýêó äîáðàòüñÿ äî âàííîé.

Íà ýòîò ðàç Ñèðèóñ âïîëíå ïðîñíóëñÿ, ïîýòîìó ïîëó÷èë èñòèííîå íàñëàæäåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî åãî ìîþò. Âîò ÷òî íðàâèëîñü åìó â òîì, ÷òîáû áûòü ñîáàêîé – êîãäà òåáÿ ëàñêàþò, ãëàäÿò, ïî÷åñûâàþò óñïîêàèâàþùå, è íèêàêèõ ñòåñíèòåëüíûõ ñîöèàëüíûõ óñëîâíîñòåé, êîòîðûå òàê ëþáÿò ïðèäóìûâàòü ëëþäè, êàñàÿñü äðóã äðóãà… Ïàëüöû Ñíåéïà ìÿãêî ìàññèðîâàëè ãîëîâó Ñèðèóñà è ïëå÷è, äàâàÿ òî ñàìîå äîëãîæäàííîå óñïîêîåíèå, è îí áëàæåííî íåæèëñÿ â ýòîì òåïëå.

~ î ~

Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëà âàñ æäàòü. È ìîÿ âàì áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òåðïåíèå è òî, ÷òî ýòó èñòîðèþ âû íå çàáûëè :)

Ê ïðèñêîðáèþ ìîåìó, ÿ íàòâîðèëà â ïåðåâîäå êó÷ó ëÿïîâ, íî ÿ èñïðàâëþñü, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî! Âîò òîëüêî âðåìÿ ïîÿâèòñÿ – è èñïðàâëþñü %)) 


	8. Ãëàâà 8

**Ãëàâà 8.**

Ñåâåðóñ ñíÿë ÷àðû, êàê è îáåùàë, íî Ñèðèóñó íîâîîáðåòåííàÿ ñâîáîäà ïîêà íå ïîíàäîáèëàñü, åãî âñå åùå ñëèøêîì êëîíèëî â ñîí. Îí ïðîñòî íå ïðîñûïàëñÿ äî îäèííàäöàòè ÷àñîâ ñëåäóþùåãî óòðà.

Âñòàâ, îí îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóë â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèâåòñòâîâàë åãî êèâêîì è ìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó ïîäíîñà ñ åäîé íà ñòîëå. Àíèìàã çàíÿëñÿ çàâòðàêîì, à Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë åìó ïåðãàìåíòíûé ñâèòîê.

– Óòðîì çäåñü áûë Ïîòòåð. ß ñêàçàë åìó, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî ñïàòü, è îí îñòàâèë ýòî ïèñüìî.

Ñèðèóñ êîëåáàëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà çíàêîìûé ïî÷åðê. Íóæíî áûëî áû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãàððè ëè÷íî. Íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òî ðàññåðäèòüñÿ íà Ñíåéïà çà òî, ÷òî òîò ñäåëàë âûáîð çà íåãî, Áëýê ÷óâñòâîâàë òîëüêî áëàãîäàðíîñòü. Íàâåðíîå, îí ñàì òîëüêî è ñäåëàë áû, ÷òî ñíîâà íàêðè÷àë íà êðåñòíèêà.

Èíòåðåñíî, ïèñàòü Ãàððè ïèñüìà ñòàëî áîëåå åñòåñòâåííûì, ÷åì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì. Âñå ïèñüìà êðåñòíèêà çà øåñòü ëåò îí õðàíèë ïðèïðÿòàííûìè â íîðå, âûðûòîé â Çàïðåòíîì ëåñó.

_"Äîðîãîé Ñèðèóñ!_

_Ðåì ðàññêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òû èçâèíèëñÿ çà òî, ÷òî íàêðè÷àë íà íåãî. ß ðàä. ß õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû òû ïðèíÿë íàñ òàêèìè, êàêèå ìû åñòü, íî åñëè òû íå ìîæåøü, íå ññîðüñÿ ñ íèì – âûñêàæè âñå ìíå. Òâîÿ äðóæáà äëÿ íåãî î÷åíü âàæíà. (È äëÿ ìåíÿ òîæå). Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîñòàðàéñÿ ïîíÿòü íàñ. Ìû ñ÷àñòëèâû, è çíàåøü, ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïîñòàðàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû óáåäèòü Ðåìà, â òîì, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ. Íàäåþñü, ÿ ñìîãó óáåäèòü è òåáÿ._

_Òû ñêàçàë, òû áîëåí. Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïåðååõàòü ê íàì? Ìû ìîãëè áû âìåñòå ïîïðîáîâàòü ðåøèòü íàøè ðàçíîãëàñèÿ. Ó òåáÿ áûëà áû ñâîÿ, îòäåëüíàÿ êîìíàòà. Ðåì íàêàçàë îáÿçàòåëüíî ïåðåäàòü òåáå, ÷òî çäåñü ó íàñ åñòü çàäíèé äâîðèê è ëåñîê íåäàëåêî, ãäå âîäèòñÿ ìíîæåñòâî êðîëèêîâ"._

Íåãîäÿé. Çíàåò, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ îáîæàåò ãîíÿòüñÿ çà êðîëèêàìè.

_"Ðåì òàê æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï õîðîøî î òåáå çàáîòèòñÿ. Îí íå äàë ìíå çàéòè ê òåáå, ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû åùå íå îïðàâèëñÿ ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåãî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî âîò òàê âîò íåîæèäàííî ñâàëèë âñå íà òåáÿ._

_ß ïðèäó åùå ðàç ÷åðåç íåäåëþ. Åñëè ðåøèøü ïåðåáðàòüñÿ ê íàì, êîìíàòà äëÿ òåáÿ áóäåò ãîòîâà. Åñëè õî÷åøü, ÿ ìîãó ïðèéòè è çàáðàòü òåáÿ ðàíüøå, îòïðàâü òîëüêî ñîâó. Õåäâèãå âåëåíî ïîäîæäàòü òâîåãî îòâåòà"._

Ñèðèóñ çàêîí÷èë ÷èòàòü è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêè. Ñ îòâåòîì íà âîïðîñ, ðåøåíèå êîòîðîãî îí òàê äîëãî èçáåãàë, áîëüøå íåëüçÿ áûëî òÿíóòü. Ñíåéï íàïèñàë Ëþïèíó. Ëþïèí, åñòåñòâåííî,  ïðèãëàñèë äðóãà ê ñåáå. Çíà÷èëî ëè ýòî, ÷òî â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ åìó áîëüøå íå ìåñòî? Ñèðèóñ ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ.

– Îíè çîâóò ìåíÿ æèòü ñ íèìè.

Ñíåéï îòîðâàë âçãëÿä îò ñâîèõ áóìàã è ðàâíîäóøíî ñêàçàë:

– Ïîíÿòíî.

Íó âîò. Íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî ýòî íå ïðåäâåùàëî. Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íàïîëçàþùóþ íà íåãî òîñêó. Îí ìîë÷à îáäóìûâàë, êàê áû ïîäåëèêàòíåå íàìåêíóòü, ÷òî åìó áîëüøå õî÷åòñÿ îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü, è â òî æå ñàìîå âðåìÿ ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü – à ïî÷åìó, ñîáñòâåííî, åìó òàê çàõîòåëîñü? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí óçíàë îá îòíîøåíèÿõ Ãàððè è Ðåìà? Èëè ïî÷åìó-òî åùå?

– ß è çäåñü ìîã áû îñòàòüñÿ, – âûïàëèë îí âäðóã, îòáðîñèâ ê ÷åðòÿì âñå òîíêèå íàìåêè, è ïîòîðîïèëñÿ äîáàâèòü, – íà ñòîëüêî, íà ñêîëüêî òû ïîçâîëèøü.

"Î, íó ïðîñòî ìîëîäåö!", Ñèðèóñ ìûñëåííî ïíóë ñåáÿ.

Ñíåéï çàìåð ñ óäèâëåííûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå, íå äîíåñÿ ÷àøêó äî ðòà. Ïîòîì ìîðãíóë, âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé è äîïèë ÷àé.

– Òû è çäåñü ìîã áû îñòàòüñÿ, – ïðîãîâîðèë îí.

– Ïîñëóøàé, – Ñèðèóñ îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëñÿ èñïðàâèòü ñâîþ ãðóáóþ îøèáêó, – ß íå ïðîøó ñîäåðæàòü ìåíÿ, çàâòðà ÿ îòïðàâëþñü â Õîãñìèä, íàéäó êàêóþ-íèáóäü ðàáîòó…

Ñíåéï ïðåðâàë åãî íåòåðïåëèâûì æåñòîì.

– Ïðåêðàòè ïàÿñíè÷àòü. Òû íèêóäà íå ïîéäåøü åùå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äâå íåäåëè. Åñëè òâîå æåëàíèå âûêàçàòü èñòèííî ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå áëàãîðîäñòâî òàê íàñòîé÷èâî, îïëàòèøü ñâîè ñ÷åòà Õîãâàðòñó, íî òîëüêî _ïîñëå_ òîãî, êàê òåáå ñòàíåò ëó÷øå.

– ß íà ñîäåðæàíèè Õîãâàðòñà? Åäà, êîòîðóþ ìíå ïðèíîñÿò, íå îïëà÷èâàåòñÿ èç òâîåãî æàëîâàíèÿ? – Ýòî ñìóùàëî, íî áûëî íå òàê ñòûäíî, êàê åñëè áû âñå îïëà÷èâàë Ñíåéï, îñîáåííî ïîñëå òîãî êàê òîò óïîìÿíóë, ÷òî ðåñóðñû åãî äîâîëüíî îãðàíè÷åííû. 

– Íåò. Ëþáîé, êòî ðàáîòàåò çäåñü, èìååò ïðàâî ïîïðîñèòü ïðåäîñòàâèòü æèëüå è åäó äëÿ ÷ëåíà ñâîåé ñåìüè èëè ëþáîâíèêà.

– Ëþáîâ… – òû çàïèñàë ìåíÿ ñâîèì ëþáîâíèêîì? – Ñèðèóñó âäðóã ñòàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî îí åùå íå ïðîñíóëñÿ, è åìó ïðîñòî ñíèòñÿ î÷åíü ðåàëèñòè÷íûé ñîí.

– Íó íå ìîã æå ÿ îáúÿâèòü òåáÿ ÷ëåíîì ñâîåé ñåìüè! – ïîìîðùèâøèñü, îòâåòèë ïðîôåññîð. – Íèêòî íå ïîâåðèë áû, ÷òî ìîèì ðîäñòâåííèêîì ìîæåò áûòü äâîðíÿãà, – îí ÿâíî ñòàðàëñÿ ñêðûòü ñìóùåíèå – íàâåðíîå, åãî î÷åíü ãðûçëî òî, ÷òî êòî-òî çàñòóêàë åãî, êîãäà îí î êîì-òî ïîçàáîòèëñÿ. 

Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî óëûáàåòñÿ ïðîòèâ âîëè.

– Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ, – ñêàçàë îí èñêðåííå.

– Òû æå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü áþðîêðàòè÷åñêèõ ïðîâîëî÷åê, – ïîñïåøíî çàÿâèë Ñíåéï.

– Íó êîíå÷íî! – Ñèðèóñó î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ñìåÿòüñÿ. Îí ìîæåò îñòàòüñÿ. Â Õîãâàðòñå. Â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Êîãäà-íèáóäü îí îáÿçàòåëüíî îòáëàãîäàðèò øêîëó. Ìîæåò áûòü áîëüøîé ñèëüíûé ïåñ ìîã áû ïîìîãàòü Îãðèäó â ëåñó… – Êîãäà òû íàïèñàë Ðåìó… ÿ äóìàë, òû õî÷åøü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ ïîñêîðåå.

– Íå ñóäè îáî ìíå ïî ñåáå, Áëýê, – ðàçäðàæåííî ôûðêíóë ïðîôåññîð, – Åñëè áû ÿ õîòåë âûãíàòü òåáÿ îòñþäà, ÿ òàê è ñäåëàë áû, áåç ïîäîáíîãî ðîäà íåæíîñòåé. ß íàïèñàë åìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî õîòü êòî-íèáóäü äà çàìåòèë, ÷òî òû ïðèøåë êî ìíå, à ÿ íå õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ïîòîì îáâèíÿëè â ïîõèùåíèè ãåðîÿ âîéíû. Ê òîìó æå, – äîáàâèë îí, ñíîâà ÿâíî ñìóùàÿñü, – îíè áåñïîêîèëèñü î òåáå.

Îõ. Ñåâåðóñ, âñåãäà òàêîé ãðóáûé òîëñòîêîæèé óáëþäîê… Ñèðèóñó áåçóìíî çàõîòåëîñü ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ñîáàêó è îáëèçàòü Ñíåéïà ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû. Èíòåðåñíî, îòâåòèò ëè ìóæ÷èíà, åñëè Ñèðèóñ ñïðîñèò åãî ïî÷åìó – ïî÷åìó îí âçÿëñÿ ïîìî÷ü ñòàðîìó øêîëüíîìó âðàãó? Íî ñêîðåå âñåãî Ñåâåðóñ îòâåòèò ÷òî-íèáóäü ðåçêîå è áóäåò èçáåãàòü àíèìàãà âåñü äåíü. _Ìîæåò áûòü, åìó òîæå îäèíîêî?_

– Òåáå äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê íåëåãêî ïðèíÿòü èõ îòíîøåíèÿ, ÷òî òû äàæå íå õî÷åøü æèòü ó íèõ? – íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð.

– Íåò. Äà. ×åðò, ÿ íå çíàþ. Íåìíîãî – äà. ß áû íåëîâêî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ðÿäîì ñ íèìè, äà. È… Áîþñü, ÿ íå ñäåðæàëñÿ è ñêàçàë áû ÷òî-íèáóäü íåïðèÿòíîå, è èì áûëî áû áîëüíî. Ê òîìó æå, ÿ íå ëþáëþ áûòü …. íó, òðåòüèì ëèøíèì, ïîíèìàåøü?

– Äà óæ. Ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî òåáå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî ñàìîìó áûòü â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ, – ÿçâèòåëüíî çàìåòèë Ñíåéï è âåðíóëñÿ ê ÷òåíèþ.

_Óáëþäîê_! Îí çàñëóæèâàë ñàìîãî æåñòîêîãî è áåñ÷åëîâå÷íîãî íàêàçàíèÿ, êàêîå òîëüêî áûëî â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè àíèìàãà. Ñèðèóñ ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ñîáàêó, òèõî-òèõî ïðîêðàëñÿ ïîä ñòîë, ïðèïîäíÿë êðàåøåê ïðîôåññîðñêîé ìàíòèè è ïðèæàëñÿ õîëîäíûì íîñîì ïðÿìî ê ñíåéïîâîé ëîäûæêå.

Ñäàâëåííûé âîïëü âçðåçàë âîçäóõ. Ñåâåðóñ âñêî÷èë ñî ñòóëà, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü è ìå÷à ãðîçíûå âçãëÿäû. Îí ãðîìêî è íåðàçáîð÷èâî âûêðèêèâàë ÷òî-òî, ñòàðàÿñü îäíîâðåìåííî âñïîìíèòü âñå êðåïêèå ñëîâå÷êè, êàêèå òîëüêî çíàë. Ñèðèóñ âçâûë îò íåîïèñóåìîé ðàäîñòè à ïîòîì áëàãîðàçóìíî óáåæàë è ñïðÿòàëñÿ â ñïàëüíå. 

Âåðíóëñÿ îí ïîçæå, óñïåâ ñëåãêà ïîäðåìàòü è íàïèñàòü îòâåò Ãàððè. Ñèðèóñ ñ îïàñêîé ñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, íî ñåðäèòûé ïðîôåññîð íè÷åì òÿæåëûì â íåãî íå çàïóñòèë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïîìàõàë ñâåðíóòîé â òðóáî÷êó ãàçåòîé è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü. Ñèðèóñ ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

– Ïðîñòè. Íî òû ïîâåë ñåáÿ êàê ïîñëåäíèé èäèîò.

Ñíåéï òîëüêî ðàçäðàæåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ñïðîñèë:

– Òû íàïèñàë ïèñüìî Ïîòòåðó? ß áû õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòà íåñíîñíàÿ ïòèöà îñòàâèëà ìåíÿ â ïîêîå, è ÷åì ñêîðåå, òåì ëó÷øå. Îíà ïðèëåòàåò èç ñîâÿëüíè êàæäûé ÷àñ è ïðîâåðÿåò, íå îñòàâèë ëè òû îòâåòà. 

– À, ó òåáÿ æå íåò ñîâû, òàê? Îíè èíîãäà áûâàþò òàêèìè. Ó òåáÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü – ïîñòîé-êà, ó òåáÿ âåäü áûëà ïòèöà, âîðîí, äà? Êàê åãî çâàëè?

– Ìýëëîðè.

– Òî÷íî. Îí æèë ó òåáÿ, êîãäà ìû áûëè â ïåðâîì êëàññå. ×òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü?

– Ìîé îòåö ñëîìàë åìó øåþ. Ðåøèë, ÷òî îí îòâëåêàåò ìîå âíèìàíèå îò ó÷åáû.

_Ìåðëèí ìèëîñåðäíûé. _Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî òîøíèò. Îí ãðóçíî îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî è çàïèíàÿñü, ïðîãîâîðèë:

– ß… Ïðîñòè…

– Çàáóäü. 

Ñíåéï óïðÿìî ïðîäîëæàë ÷èòàòü, è ðóêè ó íåãî íå äðîæàëè. Íî Ñèðèóñ óæå íàó÷èëñÿ ïîíèìàòü ýòî çàñòûâøåå âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. ×åì áîëüíåå ÷òî-òî çàäåâàëî Ñåâåðóñà, òåì áîëåå ñïîêîéíûì è õîëîäíûì îí ñòàíîâèëñÿ. ×åì áîëüøå òû õîòåë óñëûøàòü îò íåãî, òåì ìåíüøå îí ãîâîðèë. Ñèðèóñ íå ìîã ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû êàê-òî óñïîêîèòü ñîáåñåäíèêà. Íî îí óæå íå ðàç óáåæäàëñÿ, ÷òî ñîáàêà ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå áîëüøå, ÷åì ÷åëîâåê. Îí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ, ïîäáåæàë ê Ñíåéïó è ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó åìó íà êîëåíè.

Íåìíîãî ïîãîäÿ Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë íåòîðîïëèâî ïîãëàæèâàòü åãî. 

~o~   


Íî÷üþ Ñèðèóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ îò ãðîìêèõ ðóãàòåëüñòâ, íåñóùèõñÿ èç êàáèíåòà. Îí âñêî÷èë ñ ïîñòåëè è ïîñïåøèë íà øóì.

Ãëàçàì åãî ïðåäñòàëà æèâîïèñíåéøàÿ êàðòèíà: Ñíåéï, âàëÿþùèéñÿ íà ïîëó, íà ñëîìàííîé ñêàìåå÷êå äëÿ íîã, íàêðûòûé õëîïêîâûì íîñîâûì ïëàòêîì, ëîäûæêè ñïóòàíû ìåòðàìè áëåñòÿùåãî ÷åðíîãî øåëêà.

Ñèðèóñ ìîðãíóë, îòêðûë ðîò è çàêðûë åãî. Ïîòîì ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó Ñåâåðóñó. Òîò, êàê è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, ñìîòðåëà íà Áëýêà ñ ãíåâîì, íî ðóêó ïðèíÿë è âñòàë, ïîòèðàÿ çàä è áîðìî÷à âñåâîçìîæíûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ.

– Èçâèíè, – íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ, – ß áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà íå ïðåâðàòèòñÿ îáðàòíî. Íàäî áûëî ïîäóìàòü î… 

– Òû áûë ñëàá è óñòàë, – ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî ïåðåáèë åãî Ñíåéï, – Äà, è… ß ïîïðîáîâàë ñäåëàòü åå íåìíîãî ïîâûøå.

Ñèðèóñ áûë ïîðàæåí. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, êîòîðîãî îí çíàë, íèêîãäà íå ïðèçíàë áû ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ñäåëàëî áû åãî îáúåêòîì íàñìåøåê. È, ñàì íå çíàÿ, ïî÷åìó, Ñèðèóñ âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñìóòíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå. 

– Íó è ëàäíî. Òåïåðü ÷àðû èñ÷åçëè, è ìû ìîæåì ñïàòü íà êðîâàòè âäâîåì. Îíà äîñòàòî÷íî âåëèêà äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ. Çàâòðà ïîäóìàåì.

Îí ïîòÿíóë Ñíåéïà â ñïàëüíþ è ïåðâûì çàáðàëñÿ â ïîñòåëü. Ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ êîëåáàíèé Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê íåìó. Îí ëåæàë íà ñâîåé ïîëîâèíå, ïðÿìî è íåïîäâèæíî, ñëîâíî ìåòëà. Ñèðèóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ ëèöîì ê ñòåíå, ñâåðíóëñÿ êëóáêîì è áûñòðî çàñíóë, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåì, ÷òî äåëèë ñâîå óáåæèùå ñ æèâûì ñóùåñòâîì. 

Óòðîì îí ïðîñíóëñÿ ïåðâûì. Àíèìàã äîëãî ðàçãëÿäûâàë Ñåâåðóñà, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îòìå÷àÿ, êàê ñîí èçìåíèë ÷åðòû ëèöà ìóæ÷èíû. Íå ñæàòûå â îáû÷íóþ óñìåøêó, ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûòûå ãóáû, ãëàäêàÿ, êàæóùàÿñÿ ïðîçðà÷íîé êîæà, è òàêîå îòêðûòîå ëèöî â îáðàìëåíèè èññèíÿ-÷åðíûõ âîëîñ… Âíåçàïíî Ñèðèóñó ñòàëî ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî îí òàê ñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà, áóäòî áû îí øïèîíèë èëè ïîäñìîòðåë ÷òî-òî î÷åíü èíòèìíîå. Îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêè è òèõîíå÷êî ëåæàë è æäàë.

~ î ~

Òàê-òî âîò, äåòêè. ß ëþáëþ ýòó èñòîðèþ çà íåñïåøíîå ïîâåñòâîâàíèå è çà äîñòîâåðíîñòü è êðàñîòó îòíîøåíèé ãåðîåâ. È çà òî, ÷òî îíà âñåãäà ìåíÿ óòåøàåò.

Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî òåáå, Õåëüãà, çà ïîìîùü â îòëàâëèâàíèè âñÿ÷åñêèõ ìîèõ ãëóïîñòåé â òåêñòå. 

ß ðàäà, ÷òî ìîè ëþáèìûå ãëàâû òåïåðü ïðî÷èòàåòå è âû. 


End file.
